Lost And Render
by Ivan 'Kieran' Roux
Summary: Love is like a glass door… Sometimes you don't see it and it smacks you right in the face... chapter 6 finally update!
1. Chapter 1

KakaSaku again!

Hope u enjoy!

The characters portrayed here belong to Kishimoto only.

*crawls back under my rock to sleep*

**Warning**: M... attack of the lemon-muffins! *Don't like don't eat -.-*

* * *

**LOST AND RENDER**

**(chapter 1)**

Sebuah Roll Royce hitam berhenti di depan rumah berkayu cedar dan berbentuk panggung ukuran sedang. Sang supir lalu turun dan membuka pintu penumpang. Tampak seorang pria rambut abu-abu gelap dan bertubuh jangkung keluar dan seorang anak berusia 10 tahun, memiliki rambut merah jambu, mengikutinya dari belakang. Si anak langsung berdecak kagum melihat rumah di hadapan mereka yang nampak begitu mungil dibanding rumahnya sendiri.

"Kau suka?" tanya Hidan pada anak kecil di sebelahnya. Si anak mengangguk cepat dan pria itu kembali berkata, "Bagus."

Mereka melintasi pekarangan untuk menemui seorang pria berambut perak yang telah menunggu mereka.

"Hidan-sama!" sambut si rambut perak yang lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalian datang secepat ini. Silakan masuk!"

Hidan mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Aku tidak lama." Ia lalu memegang bahu anak kecil di bawahnya sambil berkata, "Perkenalkan dirimu padanya."

Tapi anak itu tidak melakukan apa yang disuruhkan. Ia hanya berdiri di sana seperti patung dengan sepasang mata hijau yang terpesona akan pria di depannya. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa pria itu memakai topeng yang menutupi wajah bagian bawahnya. Lalu ia tersadar saat suara Hidan mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata.

"Kau penasaran 'kan? Begitu juga aku," kata Hidan sambil tersenyum.

"Ng... aku Haruno Sa-Sakura. Mohon bantuannya!" Sakura membungkuk dengan wajah memerah. Ia merasa seperti tidak beretika karena telah memandangi wajah seseorang yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya.

Hidan melihat jam di tangannya. Iapun langsung mendesah pelan. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Kuserahkan Sakura padamu." Ia memanggil supir yang berdiri di belakangnya untuk memberikan sebuah amplop berukuran sedang pada Kakashi. "Ini adalah berkas-berkas Sakura. Kau harus menjaganya, sama seperti Sakura." Ia mengangguk pada Kakashi seolah mereka saling membaca pikiran. Saat ia akan berbalik, ia merasakan genggaman kuat pada jas hitamnya.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu..." kata Sakura lirih dengan menahan air matanya.

Hidan mengacak-acak rambut merah jambu milik Sakura dan berkata, "Jadilah anak yang baik."

Kakashi hanya terdiam, melihat mata Sakura menatap punggung ayahnya yang menghilang di balik pintu mobil. Ia tak bergerak sedikitpun meski Roll Royce tak tampak lagi. Langit pun berubah jingga, sang mentari perlahan merangkak di balik horizon.

"Masuklah, Sakura-chan," kata Kakashi pelan setelah membiarkan anak itu larut dalam perasaannya.

"Kakashi... sensei?"

"Huh?" Si rambut perak merasa aneh dengan panggilan tersebut tapi anak di depannya tampak tak peduli sama sekali.

"Kenapa dia tidak memelukku? Apakah dia tidak menyayangiku?" tanya Sakura lagi membuat Kakashi mengurungkan niatnya menapaki anak tangga.

Pria muda itu menghela nafas panjang dan berkata, "Justru karena dia tidak memelukmu, itu berarti dia sangat menyayangimu. Hidan-sama merasa... jika dia melakukannya, akan semakin sulit baginya untuk berpisah denganmu. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura menggeleng. Itu benar, ia memang tak mengerti. Ia baru 10 tahun. Tapi setelah mendengar kalimat tadi, ada sesuatu yang kini tumbuh dalam dadanya, membuatnya tersenyum.

* * *

Kakashi memasukkan sepotong pancake ke dalam mulutnya sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang mondar-mandir mengurus keperluannya di hari pertama ia kuliah. "Sudah kubilang 'kan!" seru Kakashi dari meja makan. Seminggu sebelumnya, ia sudah memberitahu Sakura untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Tapi Sakura rupanya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya―menjadi pelayan kedai tak jauh dari kompleks tempat tinggal mereka―hingga melupakan sesuatu yang lebih penting.

"Jangan mengingatkanku!" teriak Sakura dari kamarnya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia berlari keluar saat menyadari Kakashi yang sedang sarapan. Saat melihat pria itu sudah membereskan piringnya sendiri, ia pun mengerang pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk melihat wajahmu?"

"Sudah kulakukan. Kau saja yang terlambat," kata Kakashi dari balik topengnya.

"Ugh!" dengus Sakura, tahu jika Kakashi sedang mengejeknya. "Omong-omong, kau lihat di mana kaos kakiku?"

"Di mesin pengering. Tapi kau tidak..." Kakashi belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat dilihatnya Sakura sudah tak ada di tempat dan telinganya langsung mendengar teriakan lagi dari bawah.

"KAKASHI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN SEMUA BAJUKU?" Sakura membuka mesin pengering dan menemukan semua bajunya telah berubah warna. Ia lalu naik ke atas dan menatap pria itu yang kini duduk di sofa sambil membaca novel favoritnya. Sakura menghentakkan kakinya di lantai kayu dengan sangat keras, membuat isi rumah seolah bergetar, "KAKASHI!"

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang sambil menutup bukunya. Sakura telah memanggilnya 'Kakashi' yang berarti dia sedang marah besar, tentu saja. "Gomen, Sakura-chan. Aku salah memasukkan cairan pemutih ke mesin cuci."

Bibir Sakura membuka dan menutup seperti ikan koi mencari air. "Hooh! Tenang sekali kau mengatakannya! Teganya kau melakukan ini padaku!" Suaranya kini terdengar hampir menangis. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak punya banyak baju!"

"Kau bisa memakai bajuku," kata Kakashi tanpa beban.

Sakura lalu melempar baju-baju di tangannya ke wajah pria itu. "Aku benci kau, Kakashi! Dan kau masih berutang padaku. Kau akan menyesal kalau tidak membayarnya!"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku pasti membayarmu," sahut Kakashi sambil memindahkan baju-baju itu ke sofa.

Sakura lalu menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjuk angka 8. "Sial, aku akan terlambat!"

"Kau tidak sarapan?"

"Memangnya kau peduli?"

"Ya."

"Yang benar saja." Sakura memutar sepasang mata emeraldnya lalu menyeberangi ruang tamu menuju pintu depan.

"Kau ingin aku mengantarmu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih!" kata Sakura sinis.

"Kau akan menyesal."

"Tidak akan!"

Terdengar langkah sepatu Sakura di anak tangga yang lalu menghilang. Kakashi menghela nafas. _Pagi yang sibuk_. Ia lalu membaca beberapa halaman lagi dari novelnya sebelum ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Sakura bernafas lega saat mengetahui dosen yang akan mengisi jam pertama ternyata belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Sakuraaa, sebelah sini!" teriak seorang gadis pirang dari kursi deretan tengah. Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Pagi, Ino," sapanya sebelum menjatuhkan bokongnya di sebelah Ino.

"Hari yang buruk lagi?" tanya Ino saat melihat wajah Sakura yang kusut.

"Jangan tanya," sahut si rambut merah jambu lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Ino tersenyum tipis melihat kawannya itu. Terkadang Sakura bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan seperti sekarang ini. Tapi ada saat-saat ia juga bisa sangat menyenangkan. Dibanding teman-teman wanitanya yang lain, Sakura adalah sosok pekerja keras, selalu berpikir dengan sangat hati-hati sebelum memutuskan sesuatu atau bagaimana cara melakukan sesuatu. Ia juga bisa menjadi sangat macho, melebihi seorang pria.

"Jangan khawatir," katanya. "Hari-harimu pasti akan menjadi lebih baik."

"Terima kasih," sahut Sakura yang lalu menguap lebar-lebar kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Belum lagi ia sempat tertidur, Ino mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, membuatnya menggeram seperti beruang yang terganggu saat masa hibernasinya, "A-pa yang kau la-ku-kan?"

"Bangun, Sakura! Lihat... dia... ng, anu..."

"Bicara yang jelas, Ino-pig!"

"Putar kepalamu!" Ino memegang kepala si rambut merah jambu dan memutarnya ke kanan.

Mata Sakura membelalak lebar saat melihat seorang pria berkemeja putih dengan dasi hitam, jins hitam dan sepatu kulit yang mengkilap serta ransel yang tampak berat oleh buku-buku. _Apaan-apaan dia ada di sini?_

"Ohaiyo gozaimash!" Salam sang dosen lalu menulis di _whiteboard_. HATAKE KAKASHI. Ia lalu meletakkan spidol ke atas meja dan berkata, "Aku mengajar mata kuliah Manusia dan Kehidupannya semester ini. Ada pertanyaan?"

Seorang gadis yang duduk di deretan depan, mengacungkan tangan. "Kakashi-sensei, kenapa kau memakai topeng?"

"Pertanyaan yang sama jika aku bertanya padamu, apa kau masih perawan atau tidak?"

Terdengar tawa dari kelas tersebut, membuat si gadis menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

_Dasar mesum!_ Sakura seolah ingin melemparkan sepatunya ke wajah pria itu.

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu kalau Kakashi-san adalah dosen di sini," bisik Ino pada Sakura yang terpaku. Ino adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu jika Sakura tinggal bersama Kakashi.

"Aku juga," sahutnya pelan dengan mata tak beralih dari pria rambut perak itu. Meski sudah tinggal dengannya selama 8 tahun, pria itu tetap saja merupakan misteri baginya.

"Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi?" Kakashi melihat seisi kelas―matanya sempat beradu dengan mata Sakura yang berkilat penuh kesal―lalu kembali berkata, "Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini, karena ini masih sesi perkenalan. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin memberi tugas. Tolong dicatat: Berapa Persen Manusia Menggunakan Otaknya. Buat resume, minimal dua halaman. Tugas ini akan menjadi pengantar untuk masuk ke materi minggu depan. Terima kasih." Ia mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas yang mulai kembali gaduh.

"Huh!" Sakura mendengus lagi.

"Kenapa dia buru-buru sekali?" tanya Ino melihat punggung pria itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Asal tahu saja, dia mau membaca buku pornonya lagi!" sahut Sakura sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Haah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan ternyata kau seatap dengan dia," kata Ino sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dagu. "Tapi, kalau dilihat baik-baik, dia tampan juga dengan pakaian seperti itu. Dan topengnya... tampak sangat konyol tapi lucu juga. Hei, hei, Sakura... apa kau pernah melihat wajahnya?"

Ino berbalik hanya untuk menemukan Sakura yang sudah mendengkur di atas meja.

* * *

Sakura menemukan Kakashi sedang membaca novel bersampul oranye di bangku taman dekat perpustakaan universitas. Ia begitu serius sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak membaca buku porno itu selama satu hari? Atau setidaknya, tidak di kampus ini."

"Ini bukan buku porno," kata Kakashi tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Yeah, benar. Lalu apa?"

"Buku romantis. Kau harus membacanya," kata Kakashi lagi.

"Tidak, meski di tujuh kehidupan berikutnya," sahut Sakura sambil menjatuhkan bokongnya di sebelah pria itu. Sambil memandang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka―beberapa di antaranya menujukan mata mereka pada Kakashi, tentu saja, merasa tertarik dengan penampilannya―ia berkata, "Kau tidak bilang kalau kau menerima pekerjaan ini."

"Haruskah?"

"Terkadang kau membuatku mual," dengus Sakura lalu bersandar pada punggung bangku.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah minum obatmu."

"Kakashi!" Sakura mendelik pada si rambut perak yang masih terpaku dengan bukunya. Dilihatnya Kakashi membuka halaman berikutnya. Kemeja putihnya tampak licin, begitu juga dengan dasinya. Simpel tapi tetap enak untuk dilihat. Dan jins hitam yang membungkus kakinya yang panjang... Mata hijau Sakura beralih pada rambut peraknya. Poninya menjuntai di sisi kiri wajahnya untuk menutupi bekas luka yang berbentuk horizontal dari alis hingga ke bagian tengah pipinya. Sakura selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati darimana pria itu mendapatkan bekas luka tersebut. _Ino benar. Dia memang sangat tampan... _"Kaka-sensei, rambutmu... sudah panjang."

"Ng?" Dengan mata yang tak pernah sekalipun beralih dari buku di bawahnya, ia mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh ujung rambut yang sudah menutupi batang lehernya itu. "Kau mau mencukurnya untukku?"

"Pergilah ke tukang cukur, baka!" Kemudian ia menarik ransel Kakashi yang diletakkan di bawah bangku lalu memeriksa isinya. "Hei, kau membawa makan siang?"

"Itu untukmu. Kau belum sarapan 'kan?"

"Untukku? Kaka-sensei, kadang-kadang kau bisa baik juga!"

"Hn."

Sakura menemukan pancake apel yang dilumuri karamel. Dengan mulut penuh ia berkata, "Aku akan membuatmu kalah terus-menerus dalam permainan kita, Kaka-sensei." Ia mengingat beberapa permainan yang mereka lakukan dimana Kakashi selalu kalah dan mendapat hukuman untuk melakukan pekerjaan domestik. "Tapi aku tidak mau kau mencuci pakaianku lagi... ups!"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kedatangan Sakura di taman, Kakashi menurunkan bukunya dan melihat ke arah gadis itu, menjilati tetesan karamel yang menuruni dagunya. Karamel itu hilang dengan cepat namun ludah masih membekas di tempat karamel tadi berada. Tangan Sakura lalu terangkat untuk membersihkan dagunya.

"Kau punya minum?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba menoleh padanya.

"Huh? Minum? Oh, di dalam ransel." Kakashi buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya kembali ke buku. Tapi melalui sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Sakura kembali merogoh ranselnya untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral.

"Di sana kau rupanya!" seru seorang wanita yang melintasi rumput untuk mendekati mereka. "Kakashi-kun!"

Sakura langsung tersedak minumannya mendengar panggilan itu. Wanita yang kini berdiri di hadapan mereka itu memiliki tubuh jangkung dan rambut hitam pendek. Ia memakai _eye-liner_ tebal untuk memperindah matanya yang berwarna coklat terang.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu... hei, siapa kau?" tanya wanita itu pada Sakura yang mendongak melihatnya. Kakashi langsung berdiri dan memperkenalkan mereka.

"Dia Sakura, adikku." Kakashi berdehem sebelum melanjutkan, "Sakura, dia Mitarashi Anko."

Sakura yang ikut berdiri, membungkuk sedikit. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mitarashi-san."

Anko tampak tersenyum lega namun Sakura mendapati tangan wanita itu tiba-tiba menggenggam kuat tangan Kakashi. "Kukira tadi dia pacarmu, Kakashi-kun."

Sakura tertawa dalam hati. _Bersiaplah, Anko-san. Kau tidak tahu pria seperti apa Kakashi itu, hehe..._ Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Sakura berkata, "Uh, aku harus pergi. Kuliahku dimulai jam 10. Mitarashi-san, maaf merepotkan. Kaka-niisan, arigatou!"

_Kaka-niisan?_

Sakura benar-benar mual sekarang.

* * *

Malam sudah menjelang pukul 10 saat Sakura tiba di rumah. Lampu-lampu belum dinyalakan. Kakashi ternyata belum pulang. Gadis itu lalu meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang lelah sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia baru saja pulang dari kedai tempatnya bekerja. Kemudian ia melepas pakaiannya satu-persatu sebelum memutar kran dan melangkah ke bawah pancuran. Ia tak ada waktu untuk berendam karena matanya tak bisa lagi menahan kantuk. Ia keluar dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk, memakai piyama dan berjalan ke ruang tengah. Tak berapa lama, ia pun tertidur.

* * *

Mata Sakura langsung terbuka lebar saat telinganya menangkap suara seorang wanita mendesah pelan. Lalu suara seorang pria mengerang, beradu dengan suara-suara langkah kaki. Suara pakaian dibuka, ritsleting ditarik turun, kemudian erangan lagi dan nafas sepasang anak manusia yang terengah-engah.

Tubuh Sakura menegak perlahan di sofa dan melihat melalui kegelapan. Ia menangkap siluet tubuh Kakashi yang tinggal memakai jins hitamnya tadi siang dan tubuh Anko yang melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggul pria itu, melintasi koridor menuju kamar utama. Mereka tak menyadari kehadiran Sakura yang menatap mereka tak berkedip.

"Ahh, Kakashi..." desah Anko. Pinggulnya beradu dengan pinggul Kakashi.

"Apa aku... harus... menyalakan... lampu?" tanya Kakashi di antara ciumannya yang semakin bertubi-tubi.

Sakura menelan ludah dengan nafas tertahan.

"Tidak usah... uhn, ah!" bisik Anko dengan sensual sambil menggigit lembut daun telinga Kakashi. Pria itu kembali mengerang saat Anko mengusap punggungnya kemudian menutup bibir Kakashi dengan bibirnya. Lalu pintu kamar menutup dengan keras, membuat Sakura tersentak. Dari ruangan itu, desahan Anko semakin keras. Suara Kakashi kini terdengar serak dan sangat menggoda, membuat Sakura terengah-engah akan dirinya sendiri.

_Sialan kau, Kakashi! Besok pagi, kau benar-benar tidak akan selamat!_

Ia lalu menarik jaketnya yang digantung di dekat pintu masuk, memakai keds lusuhnya dan mengendap-endap keluar menuruni tangga menuju jalanan, menikmati angin malam untuk mendinginkan kepalanya dan mencoba menghapus bayangan serta suara-suara tadi dari benaknya.

**TBC**

* * *

Song: **You Look Better When I'm Drunk (The White Tie Affair)**

Thx dah baca! Jgn lupa untuk tetap Review

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** LOST and RENDER

**Characters/ Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

**Type**: Multichapter

**Rating: **M. Be weary... attack of the lemon-muffins! *don't like don't eat... -.-*

**Disclaimer:** The characters portrayed here belong to Kishimoto only.

* * *

**LOST AND RENDER**

**(chapter 2)**

Cahaya matahari menembus celah-celah di antara tirai jendela di kamar Kakashi. Pria itu membuka mata, merasakan tenggorokannya amat kering lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan tak menemukan Anko di sebelahnya. Tubuhnya pun menegak. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali karena minum banyak semalam. Ia beralih pada bufet untuk mengambil segelas air hangat dan sebutir aspirin yang pastinya telah disediakan oleh wanita itu kemudian meminumnya.

Disingkapnya selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya sebelum menjejakkan kaki di lantai kayu dan memakai celana. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai. Begitu sampai di wastafel, kepalanya menegak dan hidungnya mengendus udara, mengenali aroma yang tak asing berputar di ruangan itu.

_Wangi Sakura?_

Begitu selesai membersihkan diri, sebuah handuk hitam melingkar di sekeliling pinggulnya yang ramping, membuat benda itu nampak kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Lalu mata beda warna miliknya menangkap seragam milik Sakura di keranjang pakaian kotor. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ruangan Sakura, mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam. Ia memegang gagang pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci dan menemukan kamar bernuansa hijau itu kosong.

"Kakashi-kuuun, sarapan sudah siap!" teriak Anko dari dapur.

Kakashi menutup pintu kamar gadis itu sebelum melewati selasar dan di ruang tengah matanya kembali mendapati sofa panjang dengan sebuah selimut hijau serta bantal kepala berwarna senada, masih terlihat berantakan. Ia menuju ruang makan dan bertanya, "Apa kau melihat Sakura semalam?"

"Awww, Kakashi! Kau seksi sekali, terutama luka itu!" Alih-alih menjawab, Anko malah meletakkan piring di tangannya ke atas meja dan langsung melompati pria rambut perak itu hingga mereka berdua terjatuh di lantai ruang makan.

"Anko... kupikir kita akan sarapan!" Kakashi berusaha mendorong tubuh langsing wanita itu yang kini berada di atasnya, menciumi bekas luka yang memanjang dari dada kirinya hingga perut bagian kanannya dengan penuh hasrat.

"Kau adalah sarapanku..." Anko menyeringai sambil memutar pinggulnya dengan Kakashi. "Dan kau sudah keras, eh?"

Kakashi pun mengerang pelan. "Tidak, Anko... Sakura... ah, semalam dia pasti..."

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi." Wanita bermata indah itu menunduk untuk menggigit bibir bawah Kakashi dan menciumnya keras, membuat pria itu berhenti bicara.

Sementara itu, Sakura menapaki anak tangga satu-persatu sebelum membuka pintu depan namun langkahnya berhenti di ruang tamu saat ia kembali melihat kejadian yang paling ingin ia hindari dalam 18 tahun masa hidupnya. Kakashi, dengan handuk setengah terbuka dan Anko yang memakai kemeja pria itu, berada di atasnya. Sakura kemudian mundur selangkah untuk bersembunyi di balik dinding. Lalu tangan kanannya terjulur menyentuh sebuah vas bunga di atas rak dan sengaja menjatuhkannya. Meski benda itu tidak pecah, namun cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang dewasa tersebut dari kegiatan mereka yang membuatnya sakit kepala.

Kakashi langsung mendorong tubuh Anko agar lepas dari tubuhnya. Dengan terengah-engah ia berkata, "Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang."

Mengeluh, wanita itu pun mengikuti saran si rambut perak. Setelah mengganti bajunya, ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan menemukan Sakura berjongkok dekat pintu masuk sambil memainkan tali sepatunya, menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut dan bergumam tak jelas. "Pagi, Sakura." Anko menyapanya meski tidak mendapat jawaban sedikitpun. Ia langsung merasa tidak enak dan dengan terburu-buru, menutup pintu dari luar.

Sakura membuka kedsnya dan menegakkan tubuh. Vas yang sengaja ia jatuhkan tadi, ditendangnya hingga menggelinding namun ia biarkan saja. Ia pun langsung berjalan ke ruang makan, menarik kursinya sebelum menyendok omelet ke dalam mulutnya. Kakashi yang baru keluar dari kamarnya―pagi itu ia memakai kaos putih, seperti biasa sebuah topeng menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya serta celana hitam yang mencapai betisnya―langsung menemui gadis itu.

"Sakura..."

Si merah jambu mengangkat telunjuknya, sinyal agar pria itu tidak bertanya saat ia sedang makan. Kakashi pun menunggu gadis itu selesai mengisi perutnya sambil memperhatikan penampilannya yang terlihat agak berantakan. Setelah meneguk jus jeruk, Sakura bersendawa sekali, seolah telah melupakan etika yang selama ini telah ia pelajari. Sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kekenyangan, ia bersandar pada kursi untuk menatap pria di depannya, menunggunya untuk berbicara.

"Dari mana saja? Kau terlihat berantakan." Kakashi tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai pembicaraan kaku ini. Semuanya menjadi terasa janggal membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kau seharusnya menghubungiku, Kakashi, agar aku tidak pulang semalam!" _Dan melihat kalian berdua melakukannya di depan mataku. Kenapa aku baru menyadari jika diriku telah dirusak secara permanen oleh bagaimana cara diriku dibesarkan? Ayah, apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat menyerahkan aku pada pria mesum ini?_

Ah, Kakashi terlalu mabuk semalam sampai-sampai ia lupa akan hal itu. Sejak kedatangan Sakura di rumahnya, jika ia ingin melakukan hal yang berbau privasi, ia akan keluar. Begitu Sakura sudah legal untuk memiliki ponsel, ia akan selalu menghubungi gadis itu untuk menginap di rumah Ino jika ingin 'melakukannya' di rumah―yeah, setiap minggu harus ke hotel, bisa membuat isi kantongnya terkuras habis.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

"Cek ponselmu, baka, dan bilang padaku ada berapa panggilan masuk dari seseorang bernama Sakura!" Sakura memukul meja di bawahnya dengan kepalan tangan, gigi-giginya bergemaratak karena kesal.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf." Untuk saat ini, ia hanya bisa mengatakan itu. Jika ada yang lebih dari sekedar maaf, ia pasti melakukannya.

Si rambut merah jambu memijat-mijit dahinya yang berdenyut sambil berkata, "Aku akan memaafkanmu asalkan..."

Perasaan buruk langsung melanda Kakashi saat itu juga.

"Kerjakan pekerjaan domestik selama sebulan. Tidak ada tawar-menawar. Mengerti? Oh, satu lagi. Kerjakan resume milikku mengenai tugas yang kau berikan kemarin." Sakura menatap pria itu sambil menyeringai. Sekarang ini, itulah yang terbaik. Ia tidak punya hak melarang Kakashi untuk melakukan kegiatan privasinya karena walau bagaimanapun, Kakashi adalah seorang _pria dewasa_.

"Hei, syarat kedua itu, kau harus mengerjakannya sendiri!" seru Kakashi pada gadis itu yang kini mendorong kursinya ke belakang untuk meninggalkan meja makan.

"Ya, ya, ya. Atau akan kulaporkan kau pada ayah karena telah melakukan pelecehan seksual melalui mata padaku," sahut Sakura cuek sambil melenggang menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dari dalam.

"Sakura! Oi, Sakura!" Kakashi menggedor-gedor pintunya, tak menyadari jika gadis itu telah tertidur pulas dengan _headphone_ menutupi kedua telinganya.

* * *

Kakashi langsung memasang _earphone_ saat ponselnya berbunyi. Ia melirik sesaat pada nomor yang tertera di layarnya. _Nomor baru?_ Daerah di antara kedua alisnya berkerut. "Halo?"

Di dalam mobil, Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan melipat kedua kakinya ke dada, hanya menatap keluar pada gedung-gedung tinggi berwarna monoton: abu-abu dan putih kusam. Sinar matahari hanya menembus sela-sela di antara gedung-gedung yang menjulang di kiri dan kanannya. Beberapa kedai yang menyediakan menu untuk sarapan masih nampak ramai dengan pengunjung-pengunjung setia mereka. Meski sepasang mata hijaunya tampak menerawang, telinganya masih menangkap lengkingan suara seorang wanita dari ponsel Kakashi.

"Ayame? Ini kau?" seru Kakashi tak percaya. "Sudah lama sekali―ah, tidak―kau ke mana saja?"

Sakura lalu memutar kepalanya, mencoba melirik Kakashi yang berbicara dengan mata tertuju pada jalanan di depan mereka.

"Baiklah―di mana―ya, jam empat―uh-huh―sampai bertemu lagi." Kakashi menekan satu tombol pada _earphone_-nya meski tak melepasnya.

"Jadi, apa aku tidak pulang lagi malam ini?" tanya Sakura sinis sambil melihat mobil berbelok ke kiri.

"Kau kira aku ini orang seperti apa, Sakura? Aku sudah menerima hukuman yang kau berikan tapi kau masih saja sinis padaku." Kakashi tersenyum sambil melihat gadis itu melalui sudut matanya.

"Memangnya aku bilang apa? Penjahat kelamin?"

Kakashi menekan tiba-tiba pedal gas, membuat mobil berhenti seketika. Mereka bisa saja terlempar menghantam kaca depan jika tidak memakai sabuk pengaman. Lalu si rambut perak menoleh pada Sakura dan berkata tajam sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis itu, "Aku tidak mengencani sembarang wanita, Sakura."

"Oh, yeah? Datang dan pergi dengan wanita berbeda setiap malamnya, bukankah itu bisa dibilang penjahat kelamin?" tantang Sakura. Kedua mata hijaunya beradu dengan mata beda warna milik Kakashi. Lalu ia merasakan tangan Kakashi yang besar memegang lengan kanannya dengan keras, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kakashi?"

"Jaga kata-katamu, gadis kecil!"

Sakura gemetar dan terpesona pada saat bersamaan begitu mendapati kilatan aneh yang tak asing di dalam mata pria itu. Sebelah kanan yang berwarna abu-abu cerah kini berubah gelap dan yang sebelah lagi berwarna merah darah, seolah menghipnotis dirinya hingga tak sanggup untuk bergerak. Ia pernah melihat kilatan itu, saat Sakura berusia 12 tahun, dimana ia hampir membakar salah satu seri Icha Icha Paradise milik Kakashi. Ia tidak tahu jika buku itu bukanlah sekedar 'buku' yang langsung diletakkan di rak begitu selesai dibaca dan tak pernah dibuka lagi.

Dan hal itu kembali terulang.

"Kapan aku mengajarimu untuk mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu? Lagipula, kehidupan seksku bukanlah urusanmu! Kuakui aku memang salah karena tidak menghubungimu semalam, tapi bisakah kau tidak menghinaku seperti itu, Sakura? Bisakah kau?"

Rahang Kakashi berkedut-kedut menahan amarah, nafasnya memburu, suaranya pun turut bergetar. Genggamannya pada tangan gadis di depannya semakin menguat namun melihat air yang kini mulai tergenang di mata Sakura, genggamannya pun melonggar.

"Sial!" Ia memaki dirinya sendiri sebelum memukul stir mobil lalu memegangnya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di sana. Pundaknya yang lebar tampak naik turun menarik nafas panjang untuk meredam kemarahannya. Ia telah lepas kontrol dan untuk kedua kalinya, ia membuat sepasang mata hijau itu kembali mengeluarkan air mata. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis."

Sakura mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan punggung tangan lalu menyentuh pundak pria itu dengan lembut dan meremasnya. Setelah menyadari sesuatu, ia pun berkata sambil berusaha tersenyum, "Aku... yang harusnya minta maaf, Kaka-sensei. Meski kita sudah bersama selama delapan tahun, aku tidak berhak untuk memasuki kehidupan pribadimu. Maafkan aku."

Tubuh Kakashi menegak. Dengan tangan tak terlepas dari stir, ia bersandar pada kursi sembari membayangkan wajah Sakura beberapa saat lalu yang membuatnya sangat bersalah. "Apa aku menakutimu?"

Sakura menarik tangannya dan menjawab, "Err, sedikit."

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita impas," sahutnya datar dan kembali menjalankan mobil menuju Universitas Konoha.

Sakura tidak tahu apa ia harus tersenyum lega atau tidak karena sekali lagi... pria itu tetap saja merupakan misteri baginya.

* * *

"Hei, Sakura, apa tidak apa-apa kau datang berdua ke kampus dengan Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Ino sambil menyusuri koridor menuju kelas. Beberapa saat lalu, ia sempat melihat sahabatnya itu datang berdua bersama Kakashi.

Sakura tanpa menatap si pirang hanya bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Orang-orang membicarakanmu!" sahut Ino sembari melempar poninya ke samping dan berkata dengan penuh semangat. "Sejak Kakashi-sensei menjadi dosen di sini, para gadis tidak berhenti bergosip mengenai dia dan berusaha mencari informasi apapun tentangnya. Mereka juga bertanya padaku karena mereka tahu kalau aku ini adalah temanmu. Dan dari cerita mereka aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalau Kakashi-sensei adalah pria tampan yang menarik seperti dalam shoujo manga, yeeeey!"

"Lalu?" Wajah Sakura nampak datar, seolah tak peduli dengan perkataan Ino.

"Ya, aku bilang kalau kau dan Kakashi-sensei adalah kakak-adik. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir!" seringai Ino.

"Tidak perlu khawatir bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Para gadis itu, kubilang mereka tidak perlu khawatir kalau ingin mendekati dosen tampan kita itu!" sambung Ino lagi. Ia melihat pada Sakura yang kini berhenti berjalan di sebelahnya namun tangan kanannya terkepal kuat.

"Inoooo..." geram si rambut merah jambu. "Kenapa kau langsung berkata seperti itu?"

"Lho, memangnya ada yang salah? Di jaman modern seperti sekarang, hubungan dosen dengan mahasiswinya 'kan sudah diperbolehkan!" Ino tampak gemetar melihat gadis itu dan berusaha mengambil jarak dengannya.

"Bukan itu, Ino-pig!" Sakura ingin menjelaskan tapi ia mengurungkan niat karena mereka sudah tiba di kelas. Sebenarnya yang ingin ia katakan adalah, Kakashi-sensei bukanlah, sekali lagi ia tekankan, _bukanlah_ pria idaman seperti dalam shoujo manga.

"Kyaaa, Sakura-chan!" teriak si pirang tiba-tiba sambil mengguncang tubuh Sakura begitu mereka mengambil duduk di tempat biasa. "Lihat, lihat di pojok sana! Duh, aku tidak menyangka ternyata dia kembali ke Konoha dan mengambil jurusan ini juga!"

Sakura memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat seorang pemuda raven yang duduk di pojok kanan atas dan sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Kenapa kau tampak terkejut sekali, Ino?" Sakura memutar tubuhnya kembali, tak peduli dengan Ino yang sibuk mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal cinta pada pemuda itu.

"Eeeek, Sakura! Kenapa reaksimu hanya seperti itu? Bukankah dulu kau menyukainya? Lagipula kita 'kan tidak bertemu dengannya selama tiga tahun!"

Sakura bertopang dagu sedang tangan yang satunya menulis di bagian belakang bukunya. Ia lalu menjawab, "'Dulu', ingat itu."

"Kau yakin? Perasaanmu hilang begitu saja?"

Sakura mendesah pelan. Sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di SMP Konoha, satu-satunya pemuda yang bisa menarik perhatiannya hanyalah Sasuke, si pangeran es dan non-ekspresi itu. Di setiap sudut sekolah, para gadis hanya membicarakan dirinya hingga Sakura memiliki banyak saingan untuk bisa mendapatkan Sasuke dan terpaksa menjadi pengagum rahasia-nya saja, memendam perasaannya hingga kelas tiga SMP.

Ia berusaha untuk menyatakan perasaannya sebelum kelulusan tapi merasa malu di depan semua orang. Jadi, surat bersampul merah jambu yang ditulisnya semalam suntuk untuk si raven, akan diserahkannya di tempat sepi saja. Begitu jam sekolah berakhir, ia melihat sosok pujaannya itu berada di dalam kelas dan iapun tergesa-gesa ke sana.

"Ano, Sasuke!"

Mata hijaunya membeliak saat melihat Sasuke ternyata sedang berduaan, bukan, lebih tepatnya sedang melakukan 'itu' dengan Karin, siswi kelas sebelah yang cukup populer.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatapnya malas.

"Eh, ah, uh, ah..." Sakura langsung kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kalau mau, sekalian saja," sahut Sasuke lagi dengan datar membuat wajahnya memerah.

Sakura syok berat tapi tidak bisa membuang surat cintanya. Lalu ia memasukkan surat itu ke retakan dinding sekolah sambil menangis. Sejak upacara kelulusan seminggu setelahnya, ia tak pernah lagi melihat Sasuke. Menurut kabar yang beredar, ia masuk SMU di kota lain.

Suara Ino mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata.

"Kenapa perasaanmu pada Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah begitu?"

"Sudah, ah, jangan bicarakan itu lagi." Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, sinyal agar Ino berhenti bertanya. Lagipula dosen yang bernama Asuma sudah memasuki kelas.

_Aku tidak bisa bilang. Maaf, ya Ino._ _Aku juga sebenarnya tidak yakin apakan perasaanku padanya sudah benar-benar hilang atau tidak... duh, Sasuke kenapa kau harus kembali?_

* * *

Sakura lekas keluar kelas―Ino sedang tak bersamanya mengingat si pirang tak ingin membuang-buang mengejar si pangeran es yang sudah lebih dulu keluar. Ia harus berada di kedai Ichiraku sebelum pukul lima sore. Namun belum lagi ia mencapai pintu keluar, para gadis seangkatannya tiba-tiba menghalangi jalannya.

"Sakura!"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum melakukan perintah kami!"

"Eh, apa-apaan ini?" Sakura tersentak saat empat gadis di hadapannya merogoh saku masing-masing untuk mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Tolong, berikan ini pada Kakashi-sensei!"

"Punyaku juga, ya?"

"Punyaku dulu!"

"Tidak, punyaku lebih dulu!"

_Surat cinta? Ternyata di era globalisasi seperti ini, masih ada juga orang yang menggunakan benda itu._

Melihat pertengkaran yang seakan tak ada habisnya itu, Sakura akhirnya menyambar surat mereka satu-persatu. "Berikan pada Kakashi-sensei 'kan? Tapi ada satu syarat. Setiap dari kalian harus memberiku satu kaos seharga 1500 yen."

"Ih, Sakura-chan kok gitu, sih?"

"Kenapa mahal sekali?"

"Di dunia ini, mana ada yang gratis?" dengus Sakura. "Bagaimana, mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah, surat-surat kalian akan ku..."

"Baiklah! Kami terima!"

"Tapi kau harus janji untuk menyampaikan surat-surat kami pada Kakashi-sensei!"

"Tenang saja!" Ia pun berjalan keluar dengan seringai penuh kemenangan sepanjang koridor. Lalu ponselnya berbunyi. _Kakashi-sensei?_ "Ya, aku baru saja mau pulang―apa―tidak perlu―oh, baiklah." Ia langsung memutar langkahnya menuju lapangan parkir para staf dan menemukan pria rambut perak itu di sana. "Kenapa menungguku? Bukankah kau ada janji pukul empat?"

"Kau mau ke Ichiraku 'kan? Janjiku juga di sana," sahut Kakashi sambil membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam.

"Tapi ini sudah pukul lima."

"Ayame pasti menungguku," sahutnya lagi.

"Dasar tukang telat." Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Terima kasih." Kakashi menyeringai.

"Itu bukan pujian!" Sakura melepas ranselnya dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Ia lalu merogoh ke dalamnya. "Oh, ya Kaka-sensei. Nih!"

Kakashi memutar kepalanya sejenak untuk melihat surat-surat bersampul warna-warni dan mengeluarkan aroma wangi yang dipegang Sakura. Mata malasnya sedikitpun tidak menyiratkan keterkejutan.

"Para pengagum rahasiamu," kata Sakura tanpa ditanya.

"Hn. Kau pegang saja."

"Kau tidak ingin mengambilnya?"

"Kau bisa membacakannya sekarang untukku kalau kau mau."

Alis Sakura berkerut. "Tapi, membaca surat seseorang 'kan tidak boleh. Apalagi kalau isinya privasi."

"Kali ini kau kuijinkan." Kakashi pun menginjak gas meninggalkan lapangan parkir.

"Tidak mau." Sakura lalu menyimpan surat-surat itu di atas dashbor mobil. "Ini adalah surat cinta dari para pengagummu yang dibuat dengan susah payah. Kau harus menghargai usaha mereka!"

"Aku berani bertaruh, dari keempatnya tak ada satupun yang istimewa. Isinya pasti sama saja," sahut Kakashi datar.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa menerimanya, jauh sebelum kau ada, Sakura."

"Oh."

"Lagipula, kalau mereka memang benar-benar menyukaiku, kenapa mereka tidak mengatakannya langsung di depanku?" Kakasih kini bersandar pada punggung kursi. Tangan kirinya memegang stir sedang tangan kanannya bertumpu pada kaca jendela yang terbuka, membuat angin sore itu menyapu rambutnya yang semakin bersinar di bawah cahaya lembayung.

Mendengar kata-kata itu, kepala Sakura seolah dijatuhi sebongkah batu seberat satu ton. _Okeeey, Sakura... dia 'kan tidak tahu kejadian pahit saat kau kelas tiga SMP itu 'kan? Dia tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu! Jadi tenang, tenang, tenang..._

Sakura pun menarik nafas panjang, berusaha mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak menghancurkan kaca mobil. Ia lalu berkata―meski dengan gigi-gigi masih bergemeratak, "Mereka malu 'kan kalau harus mengatakannya di depan orang banyak."

"Setidaknya mereka bisa menyampaikan surat mereka sendiri padaku, benar 'kan?" tanya Kakashi sambil melirik gadis itu yang langsung terdiam. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam delapan tahun, Kakashi merasakan aura depresi di setiap sudut wajahnya. "Err, Sakura-chan, apa aku salah bicara?" Dilihatnya Sakura tidak merespon pertanyaannya. Tangan kanannya gantian memegang stir sedang tangan kirinya terjulur untuk memegang pundak gadis rambut merah jambu itu, "Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uh, Kaka-sensei... apa?" Sakura tersentak dan langsung menatap wajah walinya itu.

Kakashi tersenyum simpul dari balik topengnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Nah, kita sudah sampai di Ichiraku."

**TBC**

* * *

Hoooooh, libur telah tiba! Skrg dah bisa ngabisin waktu berjam-jam depan kompu!

Hidup ini memang menakjubkan *halah, lebay*

Spt biasa, tetap Review dan thx bgt yg udah baca!

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Question from Fujita-Ryou: Kakashi g berpasngan ma sakura kan? Moga aj enggak, cz ud nyaman aj ngeliat mrka jd keluarga yg akur -?- he...he... ^^

Answer: Ikuti saja terus fic ini, woookeeey?

So Read n Enjoy

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto

* * *

**LOST AND RENDER**

**(chapter 3)**

Sakura meletakkan dua crème brulee ke nampan di tangannya dan membawanya menuju meja 12, tempat Kakashi dan Ayame berbincang. Begitu sampai, ia memindahkan dua crème brulee itu ke atas meja sambil melirik kursi Kakashi yang kosong.

"Terima kasih!" ujar Ayame.

"Selamat menikmati!" sahut Sakura dengan memperlihatkan giginya yang tersusun rapi. Ia pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu saat Kakashi mengajaknya belanja ke toko elektronik. Kakashi dan wanita itu berbincang lama sekali hingga Sakura merasa bosan. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian dan... hilang―saat itu ia baru tiba di Konoha dan belum mengenal setiap jalannya. Lalu Kakashi... ugh, mengingatnya hanya membuat Sakura sakit hati.

Sakura cepat-cepat berjalan kembali untuk mengambil pesanan berikutnya hingga tak sengaja menyenggol Tenten, rekan sekerjanya yang membawa tiga gelas minuman dingin. Alhasil, minuman-minuman itu membasahi seragam Sakura yang berwarna hitam.

"Duh, Sakura! Maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" kata Tenten dengan wajah memerah. Apalagi telinganya menangkap suara tawa dari beberapa pengunjung.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, Tenten!" Sakura berniat untuk berjongkok membersihkan pecahan-pecahan gelas di lantai kedai.

"Biar aku saja! Sebaiknya kau segera ke belakang dan mengeringkan bajumu," ujar Tenten saat menghentikan tangan Sakura.

Si rambut merah jambu pun menegakkan tubuh, meletakkan nampannya di bagian dada dan buru-buru ke toilet. Di koridor, ia melihat tiga wanita yang baru keluar dari toilet, sedang berbincang dan menghalangi jalannya. Rasanya wanita-wanita itu melangkah sangat lambat, membuat Sakura mendengus pelan. Iapun memutuskan untuk menerobos ketiga wanita itu namun karena koridor yang sempit serta seragamnya yang berat karena air, membuatnya tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan hingga akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang di depannya, terjatuh sambil memekik pelan.

"Sa-Sakura... kalau kau benci padaku, bilang saja. Tidak usah menghantamku dengan nampan itu..."

Mata Sakura kini membeliak melihat Kakashi terlentang di bawahnya. Wajah pria itu tertutup nampan yang tadi dipegangnya. Terdengar Kakashi meringis menahan sakit. "Kakashi!" pekiknya pelan sambil menarik nampan itu dari wajah si rambut perak. Kedua mata pria itu tertutup, sesekali dari balik topengnya, bibirnya mengeluarkan erangan. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja! Kenapa kau tidak menghindar saja?"

"Kalau aku lakukan itu, kau yang akan menghantam lantai."

Sakura menunduk untuk melihat posisi mereka. Tubuhnya berada di atas tubuh Kakashi. Seragamnya yang lembab, kini menular pada kemeja pria itu. Tubuh bagian bawahnya berada di antara paha si rambut perak. Sakura menarik nafas saat aroma tubuh Kakashi merasuk melalui kedua lubang hidungnya. _Vanilla bercampur embun. Dingin namun tetap menyegarkan. _Sakura pun menelan ludah saat menyadari tak ada ruang sedikitpun di antara tubuh mereka.

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat gadis di atasnya itu tiba-tiba terdiam dan mematung begitu saja. Alisnya terangkat sebelah saat berkata, "Oi, Sakura-chan. Mau sampai kapan kau di situ?"

Sakura membuka mata. _Apa aku menutup mataku? Oh tidak! Itu berarti, aku... aarghh..._ Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia menegakkan punggung dan memalingkan wajahnya dari pria itu setelah mengambil kembali nampannya.

"Hari ini kau aneh sekali," kata Kakashi lalu berdecak saat melihat kemejanya yang lembab karena seragam Sakura. "Kau tidak sakit 'kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Sakura ketus.

"Hn. Kasar sekali," sahut Kakashi lagi lalu menyeringai dari balik topengnya. "Pantas saja kau belum punya pacar sampai sekarang."

Tangan Sakura kini membentuk kepalan tangan.

"Oh ya, satu lagi, Sakura-chan." Kakashi menoleh padanya sebelum keluar dari koridor, memperhatikan gadis itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

Sakura balik menatap pria itu dengan tajam, menunggu kalimat berikutnya.

"Seragam itu, sama sekali tidak cocok denganmu," kata si rambut perak dengan datar sebelum berlalu dengan cepat, tidak menyadari jika Sakura melemparnya kembali dengan nampan yang menghantam dinding di sebelahnya. Kakashi lalu mengambil duduk di depan Ayame dan berkata, "Maaf kau lama menunggu."

Ayame hanya tersenyum sambil berkata, "Aku mengerti kebiasaanmu, Kakashi."

"Hn." Kakashi lalu menyendok crème brulee miliknya secepat kilat. Hanya Ayame yang sempat melihat bagian bawah wajahnya dan bagi wanita itu, sudah merupakan hal yang biasa.

Sakura, yang sudah mengeringkan seragamnya, kembali ke kedai untuk melayani pengunjung. Ia tidak menyadari jika Ayame sedang melihatnya. "Dia... gadis yang tinggal denganmu 'kan?" tanya wanita rambut coklat itu pada Kakashi yang mengangguk pelan. "Tidak kusangka, dia sudah sebesar itu. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya, kukira dia itu anak laki-laki."

"Dia memang seperti itu," jawab Kakashi pelan.

Ayame kembali tersenyum. "Aku masih tidak habis pikir kau telah menerima gadis itu di rumahmu. Apa hubungan kalian baik-baik saja?"

Kakashi terlihat berpikir sejenak dan memutuskan, kalau hubungan mereka 'baik-baik' saja. Yeah, tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran. Kecil maupun besar. Tidak di rumah ataupun di jalan. Aneh memang, tapi Kakashi berusaha menjalaninya dengan tabah, demi janjinya pada Hidan-sama. Lagipula, kelak Sakura akan menemukan jalannya sendiri dan pergi, yang ia tahu, hal itu tak akan lama lagi.

Ayame menatap pria di depannya. Meski telah bersahabat sejak lama, pria itu tetap tidak berubah. Setiap masalah yang datang padanya, selalu saja disembunyikannya dan berharap untuk menyelesaikannya sendirian. Dan memang seperti itu. Kakashi, dalam keadaan sesulit apapun, tetap bisa melakukan segalanya. Satu hal yang sungguh ia kagumi dari rambut perak itu.

"Jadi..." Ayame memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. "... kau sudah berhenti dari pekerjaanmu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Kakashi sambil mengaduk kopinya. "Tiap malam ponselku aktif. Siapa tahu ada panggilan tugas tapi beberapa bulan terakhir ini..." Pria itu lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi sebelum melanjutkan, "... kosong. Mengharapkan gaji seorang dosen itu tidak begitu menyenangkan."

"Setidaknya waktumu lebih banyak untuk bersantai," sahut Ayame lalu tertawa saat mengatakan, "Seperti sekarang ini. Kakashi, kalau para wanita itu melihatmu bersamaku, aku yakin sekarang juga mereka pasti membunuhku."

"Kau berlebihan." Kakashi lalu menatap ke luar kedai.

* * *

Sakura sangat girang karena pekerjaannya di kedai selesai pukul tujuh malam. Hal yang sangat jarang didapatnya. Begitu sampai di rumah, ia berencana untuk berendam air hangat dan memanja dirinya sendiri. Lalu sepasang mata hijaunya menemukan sebuah amplop di kotak surat saat ia melewati pekarangan. Ia meraih benda itu dan membaca sampulnya.

_Pengumuman alumni?_

"Tidak, ah. Aku tidak mau datang. Kenanganku di sana terlalu buruk." Sakura bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil membuka surat itu.

_SMP almamater kita akan ditutup pada bulan Mei, karena akan digabungkan dengan sekolah lain. Akhir bulan ini akan mulai dihancurkan dan dibangun kembali. Karena itu, saat sekolah dihancurkan, diharapkan semuanya datang berkumpul untuk saling mengingat kenangan yang ada._

Mata Sakura terus menekuri tulisan itu. "Perusahaan yang membangun ulang adalah perusahaan ayah Uchiha Sasuke, salah seorang siswa..." Ia membaca terus hingga sampai pada baris yang membuatnya terkejut. "Karena itu kita bisa menuliskan kalimat kenangan kita di dinding sekolah... eh? Bukan dinding yang itu 'kan?"

_Gawat! Kalau mereka menemukan surat itu, aku pasti akan ditertawakan!_

_Pada Sasuke juga..._

_Yosh, kalau begitu baiklah!_

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sakura mandi, mengganti bajunya dan langsung memanggil taksi menuju SMP Konoha. Sesaat ia terpesona saat melihat gedung berlantai 6 di hadapannya yang tak banyak berubah. _Padahal baru tiga tahun aku meninggalkannya, tapi rasanya kangen juga._

Tapi tidak ada waktu lagi. Ia harus segera menemukan benda itu atau sampai mati ia akan membawa malu. Tiba di retakan dinding sekolah, ia meninju dinding itu beberapa kali hingga retakannya semakin melebar dan surat bersampul merah jambu itu pun muncul.

Ia membawa surat itu ke dada dan berujar senang, "Syukurlah, akhirnya ketemu! Sekarang aku sudah bisa tenang!" Dimasukkannya surat itu ke saku celananya. Lalu sebuah cahaya terang dari arah depan, langsung menyilaukan matanya.

"Sedang apa kau?" tegur suara berat itu.

_Satpam?_

Tangan kanan Sakura terangkat untuk menutupi wajahnya dari cahaya itu dan menyahut, "Anu, maaf. Aku lulusan sini. Aku kangen jadi..."

"Kau... Hatake Sakura?"

Pria yang tadi disangka Sakura adalah satpam kemudian menurunkan senternya agar mereka bisa saling melihat dengan jelas. Spontan Sakura terkejut melihat sosok di depannya yang berdiri angkuh dengan sebatang rokok terselip di bibirnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Ternyata kau. Sedang apa di sini?"

Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena rasa gugup tiba-tiba menghampirinya. "Ah, eng... kau sendiri?"

"Hn. Kadang-kadang aku main ke sini. Sepi dan menyenangkan."

Rambut Sakura langsung keriting mendengarnya. Sasuke memang tidak pernah berubah. Tapi ia tidak ada waktu berlama-lama di sini. "Kalau begitu, daah! Aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa!" Ia baru saja akan berlalu saat Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangannya. Sakura menoleh pada si raven dan menemukan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

"Tunggu dulu." Sasuke tampak tersenyum tipis. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Tidak ingin lihat-lihat?"

"Ta-tapi kita 'kan ketemu di kampus," jawab Sakura yang mencoba untuk melepas tangannya tapi tidak bisa.

"Itu beda." Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokoknya sebelum berkata, "Uji nyali. Satu putaran sekolah."

"Aku tidak bilang mau melakukannya!" geram Sakura.

Sasuke melirik Sakura, membuat gadis itu merinding. "Takut, ya?"

Si rambut merah jambu lalu mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi dan berkata dengan penuh percaya diri, "Ti-tidak!"

"Ya, sudah. Ayo mulai." Sasuke mulai berjalan dan Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka menyusuri koridor yang lengang dengan bantuan cahaya dari senter yang dipegang si raven. Di belakang Sasuke, Sakura mengutuki dirinya sendiri, yang bisa dengan mudahnya terpancing oleh kata-kata Sasuke. "Sejak dulu sekolah menakutkan di malam hari." Si raven lalu menoleh ke belakang untuk menemukan Sakura yang berjarak satu setengah meter darinya. Ia lalu mengarahkan senternya pada Sakura dan bertanya, "Kenapa jarakmu jauh sekali?"

Sakura tersentak. "Tidak, kok!"

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya kembali dan melangkah pelan sambil berkata, "Sepertinya kau lebih takut padaku dibanding pada hantu, ya."

_Tidak mungkin aku nempel! Berjarak begini pun, aku masih berdebar. Ugh, sialan kau!_ Sakura, mau tak mau, kembali mengikuti Sasuke dan memperhatikannya dengan wajah memerah. Ada sebersit perasaan gusar yang tiba-tiba menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. _Tubuhnya makin tinggi, suaranya pun berubah. Bahunya, ototnya, benar-benar telah menjadi pria dewasa. Dan menjadi lebih... keren. Duh!_

Sasuke berhenti berjalan lalu mengarahkan senternya ke dinding koridor. "Ah, lihat itu."

"Aaahh!" teriak Sakura saat sesosok manusia dengan organ-organ tubuh yang nampak, berdiri di hadapannya. Sontak ia meraih lengan Sasuke dan menggantung di sana. Ia tak sadar kalau yang dilihatnya tadi hanyalah sebuah patung.

"Berhasil," kata Sasuke datar. "Kukira kau takut padaku."

Buru-buru Sakura melepas tangannya dan berseru, "Jangan bercanda! Aku mau pulang saja!"

"Bahaya lho, jalan tanpa cahaya. Lihat." Sasuke lalu mengarah senternya pada tengkorak manusia yang berdiri di koridor, membuat Sakura histeris dan terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi tubuhnya yang gemetar. Si raven hanya tertawa melihatnya.

_Kenapa aku jadi lemah begini? Menyebalkan!_

"Kau gemetar hebat!" ujar Sasuke di sela-sela tawanya.

Sakura mendelik padanya, "Aku tidak gemetaran!" _Aku benar-benar ketakutan, dia malah tertawa. Dulu aku tidak tahu, karena terpesona dari jauh. Mungkin tepat aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku._

Kemudian Sasuke langsung menarik tangan kiri Sakura, memaksa gadis itu untuk berdiri. Sasuke menyematkan jemarinya di antara jemari Sakura dan menggenggamnya.

"Apa yang..."

"Setidaknya dengan gandengan tangan, kau tidak akan ketakutan," kata Sasuke datar. "Kalau memang tidak mau nempel, dengan gandengan tangan masih berjarak, kok."

Sakura tidak tahu apakah harus memandang Sasuke atau menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas. Jadi ia hanya terdiam mengikuti langkah Sasuke dengan saling bergandengan tangan. Setiap koridor yang mereka lewati, langkah keduanya bergema. Mungkin jika tak ada suara langkah itu, detak jantung Sakura bisa terdengar jelas.

Lalu Sasuke berhenti. Di depan mereka, sebuah kolam renang yang terisi air, membuat Sakura heran.

"Siapa yang mengisinya?"

"Aku," jawab Sasuke.

_Seperti anak kecil saja!_

"Ayo berenang denganku!" Sasuke yang belum melepas genggamannya pada tangan Sakura, menarik gadis itu hingga ke pinggir kolam.

"Apa? Hei, hentikan itu. Jangan seenaknya saja!" seru Sakura kesal sambil memukul-mukul tangan si raven.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresinya yang biasa. Datar.

"Aku tidak punya baju renang!"

"Telanjang saja." Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Gelap, kok. Tidak kelihatan."

"Bukan karena itu!" Sakura merasa sakit kepalanya kambuh lagi jika berurusan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri, tanpa menunggu lagi, menarik bajunya melewati kepalanya dan hanya menyisakan boxernya. Sambil melirik Sakura yang mematung di tempatnya, ia berkata, "Kalau malu, tidak usah dipaksakan. Dasar cewek kaku."

"Berisik!" Sakura lalu menjatuhkan bokongnya di pinggiran kolam lalu menjulurkan kakinya ke dalam air, menikmati kesegarannya. Udara malam itu memang cukup hangat karena menjelang musim panas. Ia lalu mendesah sambil sesekali melirik pada Sasuke yang sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Berenang ke sana kemari seperti ikan yang setahun tidak menemukan air. Sakura tidak habis pikir, tadinya begitu mendapatkan suratnya, ia akan segera pulang. Tapi kerena bertemu dengan Sasuke, rasanya menjadi semakin aneh saja.

_Kenapa perasaan berdebar ini tidak mau hilang, ya? Apa aku jadi makin suka padanya?_

Sakura menggeleng keras. Ia terlalu sibuk berpikir sampai-sampai tidak menyadari jika Sasuke sudah keluar dari kolam dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Wajahmu murung."

"Eeekk! Sejak kapan..." Lalu telunjuk Sasuke yang lembab menyentuh bibirnya, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Kau ini berisik sekali." Mata onyx Sasuke menatap jauh ke dalam mata gadis itu. Ia bisa melihat mata Sakura menuruni hidungnya, lalu ke bibirnya, kemudian dagunya. Sakura menjilati bibirnya sendiri karena gugup, namun hal itu justru membuat Sasuke semakin menginginkan bibir mungil yang basah itu untuk menjadi miliknya. "Sakura..."

Sakura menelan ludah sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. "Hentikan."

"Kenapa? Kita bahkan belum mulai." Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya untuk menutup jarak di antara mereka. Namun Sakura mendorong wajahnya.

"Kubilang hentikan." Sakura mengeluarkan kakinya dari kolam sebelum berdiri dan memakai sepatunya. Ia lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertegun tak percaya. Sekilas, ia mendapati semburat kecewa di wajah si raven, membuat Sakura tak mempercayai tindakannya sendiri.

15 menit kemudian, ia berada di kedai di pinggir jalan, menikmati botol ketiga dari sake yang dipesannya sambil menyuruput mi rebus. Ia mengingat kejadian di kolam tadi dan sedikit menyesalinya. Sejujurnya, ia memang mengharapkan ciuman itu terjadi tapi... ia tak ingin Sasuke tahu kalau sebenarnya ia belum pernah berciuman sekalipun. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai 'cewek kaku' dan 'tak berpengalaman'. Lalu ia kembali berpikir, kesempatan tadi itu mungkin hanya sekali terjadi seumur hidupnya. Mendapatkan ciuman pertama dari pria yang disukai.

_Tunggu. Apa kubilang aku menyukai Sasuke?_

_Yeah, kau mengatakannya dengan keras... di pikiranmu._

_Hooooh, aku benci diriku!_

"Aaargggh!" geram Sakura seperti dinosaurus terkena tembakan. Kemudian ia memesan sebotol sake lagi untuk menghilangkan depresinya.

* * *

Sakura langsung menendang pintu depan dengan sangat keras hingga menghantam dinding dan terpental kembali begitu ia tiba di rumah dengan sangat mabuk. Wajahnya berubah seperti warna rambutnya yang kini acak-acakan dan aroma sake menyeruak tajam dari mulutnya. Kini dia terlihat seperti Medusa yang siap menyerang setiap laki-laki yang berada di dekatnya.

Dan laki-laki yang sedang sial itu adalah Hatake Kakashi―yang sesungguhnya tak tahu apa-apa.

"Tolong, deh!"

Kakashi yang pulang cepat hari itu dan sedang bersantai membaca buku bersampul oranye kesayangannya, terkejut melihat Sakura yang berantakan malam itu. Dia agak merinding juga saat Sakura berjalan mendekatinya dengan terhuyung sembari cegukan lalu berhenti di depannya dengan tatapan seolah ingin menerkamnya. Keringatpun menetes dari pelipis Kakashi.

"Aku salah apa?"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya di hadapan pria itu, "Kakashi!"

Tidak ingin hal yang lebih buruk lagi terjadi, Kakashi berdiri dari kursinya, melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke bagian belakang lutut gadis itu dan meletakkan tangan yang satunya ke punggung si rambut merah jambu lalu mengangkatnya menuju kamar mandi. Dengan pelan ia mendudukkan Sakura di dasar bak mandi sebelum memutar kran dan air dingin pun langsung meluncur dari pancuran, membasahi Sakura yang masih memakai baju.

"Aku tenggelam! To-toloong! Aku tidak bi-bisa berenang!" teriak Sakura sambil megap-megap mencari udara. Akibat mabuk berat, air yang mengalir di atasnya dikiranya sebuah kolam raksasa yang akan menenggelamkan dirinya.

"Kau tidak sedang tenggelam, Sakura. Lagipula kau bisa berenang," sahut Kakashi datar. Ia mematikan kran begitu bak sudah terisi setengah lalu menggulung jinsnya hingga ke lutut, duduk di pinggiran bak dan meletakkan kakinya di belakang Sakura. Sakura yang duduk di depannya, hanya menempelkan lututnya ke dada, tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia kembali cegukan. Si rambut perak lalu menuang sampo dengan wangi ceri ke rambut Sakura dan menggosoknya pelan. "Habis minum-minum kau pasti tidak bisa tidur."

"Iya," jawab Sakura pelan seperti anak kucing yang dielus lehernya. _Duh, Kakashi marah._

Nada suara Kakashi lalu naik dua oktaf. "Kau tidak sadar kalau kau ini perempuan? Bagaimana kalau kau diserang orang?"

Sakura semakin meringkuk di dalam air sambil mendengar ceramah panjang pria itu. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri juga Kakashi.

"Hei, kau dengar tidak?"

"Iya, iya."

"Bilang 'iya'nya sekali saja!"

"I... ya..."

"Tidak usah panjang!" Kakashi memukul kepala Sakura. "Jangan bergerak!"

"Sakit!"

"Hei, Sakura... kalau ada masalah, cerita saja padaku," kata Kakashi begitu tangannya tak lagi bergerak untuk mencuci rambut gadis itu.

Sakura pun menengadah untuk menemukan dua warna berbeda dari mata pria itu. Namun kali ini, tatapan Kakashi sangat lembut, membuat dadanya berdebar-debar. Tanpa perintah, tangan kanannya lalu keluar dari air untuk memegang ujung topeng Kakashi, berniat untuk membukanya. Namun Kakashi lagi-lagi menahan tangannya.

"Jangan," kata Kakashi sambil menurunkan tangan gadis itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Kakashi-sensei benci padaku?" bisik Sakura di antara cegukannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Jemari Kakashi kembali bergerak untuk membersihkan bagian belakang telinga Sakura.

"Soalnya Kaka-sensei tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya padaku. Beda dengan wanita-wanita yang menemanimu tiap malam, mereka bisa melihat wajahmu." Sakura menurunkan wajahnya, menatap dinding kamar mandi yang berwarna putih pualam. Ia cegukan lagi.

"Karena kalau aku memperlihatkannya padamu..." Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan bibir pria itu sangat dekat dengan telinganya, bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. "... kau akan mengalami _multiple orgasm(1)_."

Mata hijau Sakura melebar mendengar kalimat itu. Kakashi dengan segera berlalu dari kamar mandi meninggalkan gadis itu sebelum ia menderita amnesia karena hantaman benda-benda yang dilempar Sakura.

"Begitu selesai mandi, langsung cuci bajumu!" teriak Kakashi di antara bunyi 'buk' akibat lemparan-lemparan benda yang beradu dengan pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

"_Pervert old man_!"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis dari balik topengnya lalu melintasi selasar menuju ruang tengah untuk melanjutkan bacaannya. Ia tertegun saat di lantai, ditemukannya sebuah kertas, bukan, surat bersampul merah jambu yang sudah lecek. _Punya Sakura-chan? _Kakashi mengambilnya dan memasukkannya ke kantong jinsnya, bermaksud untuk bertanya pada gadis itu begitu ia selesai menghancurkan kamar mandi.

**TBC**

* * *

(1). Kata2 itu dr percakapanku kemarin dg Yuka sepulang sekolah. Yuka tuh cew yg merupakan fans berat Kakashi. Gini ceritanya:

Me: Hei, Yuka-chan. Kalo Kakashi buka topengnya di depanmu, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi?

Yuka: Pasti aku akan mengalami multiple orgasm, hehe! *senyum mesum*

Me: Untung aja Kakashi nggak ada di dunia nyata. Kalo iya... *gak bisa bayangin*

Kupyah! Chapter 3 selesai!

Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan pembaca sekalian!

Thanks buat yg udah baca n keep Review ya!

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** LOST and RENDER

**Characters/ Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

**Type**: Multichapter

**Rating: **M. Be weary... attack of the lemon-muffins! *don't like don't eat... -.-*

**Disclaimer:** The characters portrayed here belong to Kishimoto only.

* * *

**LOST AND RENDER**

**(chapter 4)**

Sakura menggeliat pelan di balik selimutnya sebelum membuka sepasang mata hijaunya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan malas, mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Ya, ia mabuk karena satu hal yang tidak jelas.

_Sasuke._

Ia mendesah pelan sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya yang masih berdenyut. Ada atau tidak ada Sasuke di dekatnya, kepalanya selalu saja sakit. Menyebalkan. Sakura berdecak sambil turun dari tempat tidur dan...

_Gubrak!_

Tidak sadar jika kakinya terlilit selimut, ia jatuh dengan wajah menghantam lantai terlebih dulu. Ia menggeram pelan sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dengan susah payah ia bangkit, menarik selimut sialan itu dari pergelangan kakinya dan melihat ke arah bufet. Secangkir air hangat dan dua butir aspirin serta tiga lembar kertas. Dahi Sakura berkerut. Ia menarik kertas-kertas itu lalu tersenyum.

_Kakashi benar-benar mengerjakan tugasku. Dia memang pria yang paling baaaaik yang pernah kukenal!_

Disimpannya tugas kuliahnya itu ke dalam laci sebelum meneguk air hangat dan aspirin, membuat sakit kepalanya berangsur-angsur hilang. Tanpa membersihkan wajah, ia berjalan ke dapur dan menemukan Kakashi sedang memasak sesuatu.

"Kaka-sensei?" tanya Sakura sambil menggosok-gosok matanya tapi hidungnya tetap terangkat untuk mencium aroma sedap dari makanan-entah-apa-itu.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kupikir... hei, hidungmu... darah?" Kakashi yang sedang menggoreng gyoza, terkesiap melihat cairan merah itu keluar dari hidung Sakura.

Sakura lalu mengusap hidungnya dan berkata, "Oh. Tadi aku jatuh dari tempat tidur." Ia melangkah menuju wastafel, memutar kran dan membersihkan hidungnya di sana, tidak menyadari jika Kakashi tersenyum simpul dari balik topengnya. Begitu selesai, ia lalu berdiri di sebelah si rambut perak dan menatap ke dalam penggorengan. "Apa itu?"

"Gyoza," sahut Kakashi sambil mengangkat makanan itu dan menyajikannya di atas piring.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau ini tidak kreatif. Kenapa menanyakan hal yang sama?" Kakashi balik bertanya dan yang didapatnya adalah si merah jambu menginjak kakinya dengan keras. Ia lalu berkata sambil menahan sakit, "Sakura, sebenarnya aku lebih suka kalau kau mabuk... ouch, hentikan itu gadis bodoh atau spatula ini akan mendarat di wajahmu!"

"Kau selalu saja menghinaku, Kakashi!" Sakura langsung menarik kakinya kembali.

"Uh-huh. Aku mengatakan yang benar 'kan?" Kakashi meletakkan spatulanya dan melipat kedua tangannya ke dada, menunduk menatap Sakura. Ia tampak menyeringai di balik topengnya.

"Apanya yang benar? _Pervert old man?_" Kedua alis Sakura terangkat dan dalam hati ia tersenyum menang melihat bayangan seringai dari bibir Kakashi langsung menghilang.

"Apa?" Sepasang mata beda warna milik Kakashi menyipit.

"Yeah, kau mau aku ulangi lagi?" tantang Sakura. Tubuhnya mendekat pada Kakashi, ingin melihat lebih jauh seperti apa reaksi pria itu dan mungkin... sedikit bermain-main dengannya. Mungkin saja dengan begitu, ia bisa melihat wajah di balik topeng itu. "_Pervert. Old. Man._"

"Kau mau aku tutup mulutmu?" desis Kakashi. Suaranya terdengar jelas sedang kesal.

"Dengan apa, hm?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Dengan... ini." Tiba-tiba Kakashi meletakkan tangan kanannya di belakang kepala Sakura dan menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibirnya, membuat gadis itu terkejut dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi...

* * *

Sakura langsung membuka kedua matanya dan menyadari dirinya masih berada di kamarnya, di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, di balik selimutnya yang hangat. _Aku bermimpi..._ Ia menarik nafas saat mengingat mimpinya itu dan wajahnya langsung memerah. _Ti-tidak mungkin. Kenapa mi-mimpiku harus seperti itu? Kenapa Kakashi harus... _Sakura menepuk-nepuk wajahnya dan menggeram pelan sebelum turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan tubuh kaku, meneguk secangkir air hangat dan sebutir aspirin yang tersedia di atas bufet.

Sakura langsung tersedak saat menemukan tiga lembar kertas mengenai tugas kuliahnya.

_Aku tidak sedang déjà vu 'kan? Oh, Kami jangan sampai mimpiku tadi benar-benar terjadi!_

Disimpannya kertas-kertas itu di laci bufetnya dan menggeleng keras, hidungnya berkerut dan pipinya menggembung, berusaha untuk menghapus bayangan-bayangan mimpinya tadi.

Seperti mayat hidup ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Begitu selesai, dengan mengendap-endap ia menyusuri selasar sambil melihat ke semua sudut ruangan namun tak menemukan Kakashi di manapun. Dalam hati ia berharap jika pria itu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Yeah, bagaimana mungkin kau duduk berdekatan dengan seorang pria yang baru saja kau mimpikan berciuman denganmu padahal kau tidak punya perasaan apa-apa dengannya?

"Sakura, kau menghalangi jalanku."

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Sakura tidak menyadari jika pria-yang-sebaiknya-menghilang-saja-itu keluar dari kamar dan berdiri di sebelahnya sejak 5 menit lalu, menatapnya heran. Seperti robot, Sakura pun memutar kepalanya untuk melihat si rambut perak.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei... kau ma-masih ada?" tanya Sakura gugup pada pria yang baru saja selesai mandi itu.

"Memangnya aku mau ke mana?" tanya Kakashi lagi sambil menunduk pada gadis itu dengan dahi berkerut. Rambutnya yang masih lembab menebarkan aroma vanila, membuat Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"Kau tidak a-akan keluar hari ini?" Sakura yang menikmati aroma itu selama sepersekian detik langsung meringis pelan saat menyadari pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Tidak," sahut Kakashi singkat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan ke arah dapur, meninggalkan wangi cologne yang membuat Sakura membayangkan dirinya seperti berada di akhir musim panas dan di tengah-tengah musim dingin. Sakura menganggap wangi itu membuat Kakashi seperti permen yang siap _dijilat_. Melihat gadis itu menatapnya dengan serius, Kakashi bertanya, "Apa kau masih mabuk, Pinky?"

_Aarrggh, apa yang kupikirkan? Dan, dan kenapa dia memanggilku 'Pinky'? Apa dia lupa kalau aku membenci nama yang dia berikan seenaknya saja itu padaku?_

Kakashi kembali berkata, "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Kemarilah." Tapi dilihatnya Sakura hanya mematung di tengah ruangan, tak bergerak sedikitpun. "Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. _Sial, aku juga berniat untuk tidak keluar di hari Minggu. Kenapa dia tidak membuat janji dengan Anko atau Ayame, atau gadis-gadis lain, sih?_ Ia lalu berdehem, mengingat perutnya yang bergemuruh karena lapar dan memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing saja dengan mimpinya tadi. Jika ia melakukannya, ia pasti bisa melewati hari Minggu dengan tenang dan tanpa gangguan sama sekali. Ya, ia pasti bisa melakukannya.

Tiba di meja makan, hidung Sakura langsung menangkap aroma wangi pada sarapan yang disiapkan si rambut perak. "Ini apa?" Ia menunjuk salah satu piring dengan makanan berbentuk pastel namun ukurannya lebih mungil.

"Gyoza," jawab Kakashi yang duduk lebih dulu di kursi, membuat rahang Sakura terbuka lebar seolah terlepas dari engselnya.

"Apa tidak ada makanan lain?" ringis Sakura sambil menarik kursi dan mendudukinya, menyadari jika jenis makanan yang ada di depannya sekarang ini telah muncul di mimpinya. _Tenang, tenang... badai pasti berlalu._

Saat gadis itu tidak melihatnya, si rambut perak menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membuka topengnya dan menikmati sarapannya. "Kau belum mencoba gyoza 'kan? Lagipula aku tidak yakin kau tahu makanan apa itu," kata Kakashi sambil mengunyah.

Sakura memutar sepasang bola mata hijaunya dengan kesal tapi ia tidak membalas perkataan itu. Ia hanya mencomot satu gyoza dan matanya langsung melebar. "E-enak sekali! Kau mengisinya dengan daging? Hmm, ini... luar biasa!" Ia memasukkan lagi beberapa gyoza ke dalam mulutnya.

"Dulu gyoza disebut dengan guotie, pertama kali dibuat pada masa Dinasti Song di Cina Kuno yang berarti makanan ini sudah berusia lebih dari 1000 tahun," jelas Kakashi.

"Seharusnya kau itu jadi koki, Kaka-sensei," sahut Sakura lagi seperti bersenandung.

"Harusnya sih, begitu. Tapi aku terjebak di sini bersamamu... ouch!" ringis Kakashi karena Sakura menendangnya dari bawah meja tepat di tulang keringnya. Pria itu lalu menunduk untuk mengusap-usap kakinya yang nyeri dan berdenyut.

Sakura lalu berdiri dari duduknya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa sambil berkata, "Kau tidak membuatkanku kopi?"

Kakashi menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat gadis itu berjalan menuju lemari makanan, mengambil cangkir kesayangannya. "Kopi tidak baik untuk orang yang habis mabuk-mabukan."

"Aku tidak semabuk itu, Kaka-sensei... uh!" Sakura berjinjit dengan tangan terjulur untuk mencapai lemari makanan yang berada di atas kepalanya tapi ia tidak sampai. Padahal ia sudah semakin tinggi, kenapa belum sampai juga? Lalu tubuhnya berubah kaku saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menutup ruang di punggungnya. Sepasang tulang pinggul yang keras mengenai pinggangnya. Ia bisa merasakan sepasang kaki yang kokoh menyentuh bokongnya. Ia meneguk ludah saat menengadah dan menemukan tangan Kakashi di atas kepalanya, membuka lemari dan mengambilkan cangkir untuknya. Untuk sesaat Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya tak bergeming.

_Aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Kaka-sensei. Bukan aku tidak menyukainya tapi... kenapa aku merasa... nyaman? Duh, apa yang kupikirkan? Apa aku masih mabuk, ya?_

"Oi, Sakura!" Kakashi menjentikkan jari-jarinya di depan wajah gadis itu berulang kali.

"Huh?" Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata dan menoleh pada pria yang kini tak berada di belakangnya lagi itu.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Beberapa hari ini ia temukan gadis itu melamun dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Setiap kali ia bertanya, jawaban yang didapatnya selalu saja sama. Tapi ia tahu, jika Sakura sebenarnya sedang ada masalah dan ia akan membantu gadis itu jika Sakura mau menceritakan masalahnya pada Kakashi. Kakashi lalu mengulurkan cangkir merah jambu padanya dan gadis itu mengambilnya. Saat ia akan berbalik menuju meja makan, Sakura mengajukan satu pertanyaan yang membuat langkahnya berhenti.

"Siapa ciuman pertama Kaka-sensei?"

"Kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu?"

"Uh, aku... ingin tahu saja," jawab Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia tak bisa menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan Kakashi yang pastinya tersenyum mengejek padanya.

Kakashi lalu berdiri di depan wastafel. "Aku tidak ingat," sahutnya. Jawaban itu tanpa sadar membuat Sakura menengadah padanya saking terkejutnya.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin kau tidak ingat? Ciuman pertama itu 'kan... maksudku, bagi setiap orang yang melakukannya, pasti merasakan sesuatu yang luar biasa..."

Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, memperhatikan bibir mungil Sakura yang berubah monyong saat mengatakan itu. Mau tidak mau Kakashi mengakui anak itu manis juga. "Mungkin karena aku telah mencium banyak wanita, jadi aku tidak ingat," kata Kakashi lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kenapa?"

Sakura menggeleng keras. Kedua tangannya menggenggam cangkir dengan keras.

"Kau pasti masih ingin bertanya 'kan? Silakan. Untuk hal yang satu ini, aku ijinkan kau memasuki privasiku." Kakashi tersenyum dari balik topeng hitamnya. Sepasang mata beda warnanya membentuk huruf 'n'. Ia bersandar pada pinggiran wastafel sambil melipat kedua tangannya, mempelajari setiap sudut wajah Sakura yang membuat mata keduanya beradu pandang selama 3 menit.

Sakura meneguk ludah sambil menatap wajah bagian atas Kakashi yang menunggu pertanyaan meluncur darinya. Ia lalu beralih pada sepasang mata yang sangat memesona dari pria itu. Mata Kakashi nampak berkilat, menyiratkan sesuatu yang aneh. Dan bola mata merah itu... juga bekas lukanya yang vertikal... Sakura mendesah.

_Kenapa kau begitu misterius, Kakashi?_

Mata hijau gadis itu lalu turun ke bawah, pada bibir Kakashi yang tertutup topeng. Lalu ia berkata pelan setelah menjilat bibirnya yang kering, "Kau ma-mau mengajariku?" Sakura langsung memekik seperti kucing tercekik, mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke depan mulutnya, menyesali pertanyaan itu. Cangkir di tangannya pun jatuh menghantam lantai dan pecah.

Selama sepersekian detik Kakashi mematung di tempatnya, menyaksikan bagaimana ekspresi gadis di depannya berubah sedemikian cepat. Matanya yang bulat melebar seketika, seolah sedang memenuhi wajahnya yang mungil. Kedua pipinya langsung berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya. Ia masih ingin menikmati pemandangan itu namun suara cangkir yang pecah membuyarkan semuanya.

"Sial!" rutuk Sakura lalu berjongkok untuk membersihkan pecahan-pecahan di bawahnya.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya." Kakashi ikut berjongkok dan menyingkirkan tangan Sakura. "Lanjutkan saja sarapanmu."

"Tapi..." Sakura ingin menolak tapi kalimat Kakashi berikutnya membuatnya terdiam.

"Aku sedang menerima hukuman darimu 'kan?"

Sakura memperhatikan bagaimana pria itu membersihkan setiap pecahan gelas dan meletakkannya di pengki, tak pernah mengangkat wajahnya sekalipun untuk Sakura. Padahal mereka hanya berjarak tak lebih dari 10 senti, tapi kenapa, Sakura merasa sangat berharap agar Kakashi melihatnya, menikmati setiap detik dari kilatan memesona dari mata pria itu.

_Apa dia marah karena pertanyaanku tadi?_

Entah kekuatan atau keberanian darimana, kedua tangan Sakura terjulur untuk memegang pipi Kakashi, mengangkat wajah pria itu untuk menghadapnya. Jantung Sakura berdegup semakin kencang saat ia memutuskan untuk 'melakukannya'.

"Ng... apa yang..." Nafas Kakashi seolah tertahan dan sepasang mata malasnya membeliak saat Sakura mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Kakashi. _Bibir Kakashi yang tertutup topeng_. Ciuman itu berlangsung sekilas tapi mampu membuat Kakashi tak bergerak di tempat.

Sakura langsung menarik wajahnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, tak berani menatap pria itu. Apa yang terjadi di dalam mimpinya, kini terjadi di dunia nyata. Namun kali ini, bukan Kakashi yang melakukannya tapi dia, _dia, dirinya yang dengan sadar _menarik wajah Kakashi kepadanya! Apa masih ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?

Masih dengan degup jantung yang sangat keras seolah akan meruntuhkan setiap tulang rusuknya, ia berdiri―ia tidak tahu kenapa masih bisa berdiri setelah melakukan ciuman itu―dan membungkukkan badan, berkata, "Ma-maafkan aku!" Lalu berlari meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya, menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Sementara itu Kakashi yang masih syok dengan kejadian barusan, hanya bisa menatap tempat Sakura tadi berjongkok. Begitu sadar, ia menutup kedua matanya dan menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri.

_Sakura, kau akan menyesal telah melakukan ini padaku._

Ia mengangkat pengki dari lantai lalu berdiri dan menatap ke arah pintu kamar Sakura yang tertutup sambil menggeleng pelan.

* * *

Sakura merosot turun di lantai kamarnya sambil memegangi dadanya yang tak kunjung berhenti berdegup kencang. "Apa yang telah kulakukan?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Ke-kenapa aku melakukannya? Oh, Kami... apa aku telah gila?"

Sakura mencoba untuk berdiri tapi ia tidak sanggup. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan tindakannya yang mencuri ciuman dari Kakashi. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dan ingin meminta maaf sekali lagi tapi... bagaimana mungkin ia menghadapi pria itu? Apakah ia harus mengatakan, "Kakashi-sensei, maafkan aku karena telah menciummu!" Ugh, itu merupakan hal terbodoh yang pernah dilakukannya seumur hidupnya, selain... errr, ciuman itu tentunya.

_Apa, sih yang ada di kepalaku ini?_

Sakura memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri agar kewarasannya kembali. Ia lalu menarik dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan, membuat dirinya untuk berpikir jernih dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Ya, ia akan menemui Kakashi dan meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya mengenai 'kecelakaan' tadi. Anggap saja ia sedang mabuk atau berada di dunia mimpi. Atau ia bisa menyebut Kakashi adalah sebuah eksperimen, sebuah latihan untuk menghadapi ciuman pertama yang sebenarnya.

_Lagipula kami tidak benar-benar berciuman 'kan? Ada topeng di antara bibir kami, jadi itu tidak bisa dibilang sebuah ciuman. Hahaha... kenapa aku bisa lupa?_

"Yosh!" Sakura kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dengan semangat. Ia memutar gagang pintu dan keluar dari kamar untuk menemui Kakashi tapi sayang, ia tak menemukan pria itu di manapun. Sakura lalu berjalan ke dapur, kalau-kalau ia menemukan secarik kertas tertempel di pintu kulkas. Tidak ada. Sakura lalu ke ruang tengah dan menjatuhkan bokongnya di sofa, mendesah. Kakashi-sensei selalu meninggalkan pesan kalau ia mau keluar dan sekarang...

_Ia pasti marah padaku karena kejadian tadi..._

* * *

Dahi Kakashi berkerut saat ia disodorkan sebuah amplop coklat ukuran sedang oleh seorang pria dengan rambut brunet jigrak. Ia membuka amplop itu dan menemukan jumlah uang yang tak sedikit. Ditatapnya pria brunet yang duduk di sebelahnya di dalam mobil Porsche merah, menunggunya berbicara.

"Setengahnya lagi akan kuberikan begitu tugasmu selesai," kata si brunet jigrak, Yamato, dengan pelan namun matanya tertuju lurus ke jalanan kosong di depan mereka.

Kakashi terdiam.

"Senpai tidak mau melakukannya?" tanya Yamato lagi, menoleh pada si rambut perak yang tidak bereaksi akan kata-katanya barusan.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Sejujurnya, aku memang selalu menunggu hal ini," jawab Kakashi pelan. Kali ini gantian dirinya yang menatap lurus ke depan, tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Lalu?"

"Uangnya kurang," kata Kakashi datar membuat pria di sebelahnya tergelak.

"Astaga, Kakashi-senpai! Kau memang tidak berubah! Apa uang segitu belum cukup? Tenang, sisanya akan kuberikan kalau tugasmu sudah selesai... hei, apa aku sudah mengatakan itu?"

Kakashi sekali lagi tersenyum, membayangkan pundi-pundi uangnya semakin bertambah. Ia lalu berkata, "Apa tidak ada informasi lain yang ingin kau berikan lagi?"

Yamato menggeleng. "Kurasa dengan informasi tadi, kau sudah bisa melakukannya. Kau 'kan Hatake Kakashi, seorang hacker handal yang merupakan orang di balik layar dari kehancuran setiap perusahaan di Konoha. Anak kesayangan dari Tuan Besar kita, Hidan-sama!"

"Jangan berlebihan," kata Kakashi sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Memang benar 'kan? Tapi hei, aku sama sekali tidak iri. Justru aku ingin sekali belajar darimu, senpai! Terimalah aku sebagai muridmu!"

"Belajar dalam hal apa, hm? Menjadi hacker atau menarik perhatian para wanita?"

"Menarik perhatian para wanita!" seru Yamato keras, membuat Kakashi menyeringai.

"Ya-ma-to. Menarik perhatian wanita adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak ingin kubagi dengan siapapun termasuk kau," katanya. "Karena itu merupakan bakat alami yang sangat istimewa. Tahu bakat 'kan? Kemampuan yang sudah dimiliki sejak kita lahir dan tak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Kau teruskan saja latihanmu untuk menjadi hacker sepertiku, tidak usah berpikir yang muluk-muluk."

"Aaah, Kakashi-senpai membosankan!" Lalu ponsel si rambut perak di sebelah Yamato berbunyi. Ia melihat Kakashi yang tersenyum saat membaca pesan yang tertera di sana. Daerah di antara alis Yamato berkerut. Ia sudah sering melihat senpai-nya itu tersenyum namun tidak pernah senyum seperti hari ini. "Ne, senpai... sepertinya ada yang aneh denganmu pagi ini."

Sambil membaca pesan itu, Kakashi bertanya, "Aneh?"

"Uh-huh. Matamu berbinar membaca pesan itu. Dari pacarmu?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Kakashi mendengus sambil menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya.

"Oh, iya ya! Senpai 'kan tidak punya pacar. _All women are just your fuck buddy, right?_"

"Ini hanya pesan dari Sakura," sahut Kakashi pelan, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yamato barusan.

"Hubungan kalian baik-baik saja 'kan? Kau tahu, sampai sekarang aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Tuan Besar menyerahkan putri satu-satunya itu pada playboy kelas kakap sepertimu."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku adalah anak kesayangan Hidan-sama?" Kakashi melirik Yamato, menunggu reaksi pria yang lebih muda 5 tahun darinya itu.

"Err, iya sih tapi... kau tidak ada masalah 'kan dengan Sakura? Maksudku, mungkin saja akan terjadi hal-hal yang 'diinginkan' di antara kalian berdua..."

Kakashi terdiam saat mengingat kejadian di dapur pagi tadi dan ekspresinya berhasil ditangkap oleh Yamato, membuat brunet jigrak itu menyeringai aneh.

"Aah, rupanya sudah terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian!"

"Nah, ciuman itu tidak berarti apa-apa."

"Ka-kalian sudah ciuman?" Yamato tiba-tiba bergidik ngeri membayangkan raut wajah Hidan-sama jika mengetahui hal ini.

"_It was an accident, 'ya know_," sahut Kakashi lagi. "Dan bukan aku yang melakukannya, tapi Sakura. Itu hanya ciuman... simpel. _That's it_. Hanya sampai di situ, tidak lebih."

Yamato menggelengkan kepalanya. "Senpai, kau itu... ah, bagaimana ya ngomongnya? Apa kau sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Sakura? Gadis itu seperti..." Ia mendesis pelan dengan mata menyipit sebelum melanjutkan, "... bunga sakura di musim semi, segar dan menakjubkan. Nona muda kita itu rupanya sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita yang menarik. Kau harus hati-hati Kakashi-senpai. Bunga yang baru mekar, akan banyak kumbang yang mendatanginya." Yamato lalu menarik nafas panjang sambil menyeringai pada Kakashi, "Aku lebih suka kalau Nona Muda kita itu berakhir denganmu. Lagipula aku mentolerir _big age gap_, kok!"

Salah satu sudut bibir Kakashi tertarik ke samping. "Jangan berkata hal-hal yang membuatku ingin memukulmu, Yamato!"

Tapi si brunet jigrak tidak berhenti dan terus menyerocos, "Karena sudah tinggal dengannya selama 8 tahun, kau tidak bisa mengenali perasaanmu sendiri. Aku ingat satu pepatah yang bilang 'cinta tumbuh karena dua hal. Pertama, karena kasihan dan yang kedua..." Yamato berhenti secara dramatis sebelum melanjutkan, "... adalah kebersamaan."

"Nah, tidak akan." Kakashi membuka pintu mobil dan turun menuju mobilnya sendiri. Tapi teriakan Yamato yang mengeluarkan kepala dari jendela mobil, menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Be careful, senpai! Love is like a glass door. You'll never know until it smacks you right in the face!"_

Kakashi hanya berkata melalui bahunya yang membuat Yamato meneguk ludah dan perlahan masuk ke mobilnya, "_Mind your own bussiness, Yamato or I'll kick you until you wish you were never born."_

* * *

"Ka-Kakashi... apa kita harus melakukannya... di sini?" tanya seorang wanita rambut hitam, Shizune, dengan terengah-engah saat merasakan pria itu mendaratkan bibir di lehernya lalu menggigitnya dengan kasar. Tapi ia suka. Ia suka permainan kasar pria itu yang bisa membuatnya melayang hingga ke awang-awang.

"Ya," sahut Kakashi serak sambil menyusupkan tangan kanannya di balik gaun hitam wanita itu, menggenggam sebelah payudaranya yang penuh, membuat wanita itu mengerang pelan. Kakashi menggigit daun telinga Shizune sambil menatap bayangan mereka di cermin toilet di salah satu bar. Wanita itu menutup kedua bola mata hitamnya, jelas sekali menikmati permainan Kakashi pada bagian atas tubuhnya itu. Lalu tangan kiri Kakashi menuruni lekuk pinggangnya yang seperti biola, mengusap paha luarnya sebelum menyingkap bagian bawah gaunnya dan menyentuh daerah di antara selangkangan wanita itu.

"Ah..." Shizune mendesah. Kepalanya pun terkulai, bersandar pada Kakashi yang berdiri rapat di belakangnya. Meski menikmati permainan pria itu, ia memaksa untuk berkata, "Ta-tapi... seseorang bisa saja ma-masuk dan... nngg, menemukan... kita... hah..."

"Tidak... akan..." Kakashi merasakan sesuatu yang lembab di permukaan pakaian dalam wanita itu. Ia menyeringai dan dengan gerakan cepat disusupkannya satu jarinya di sana, membuat Shizune hampir terjatuh jika Kakashi tak menopang tubuhnya. Shizune memutar kepalanya ke samping, membuat pria itu memiliki akses untuk menciumi lehernya lebih leluasa. "Lagipula..." kata Kakashi di antara ciumannya, "... kau sudah... basah."

"Ka-Kakashi... _it feels so... good... Oh, God!"_ Nafas Shizune semakin memburu saat Kakashi menyusupkan dua jari lagi ke dalam tubuhnya, membuat kedua pahanya semakin terbuka lebar.

"_You feel good?_ Aku baru menggunakan jariku, Shizune..._"_ Melihat wanita itu tak berdaya di pelukannya, dada Kakashi pun naik-turun, nafasnya jadi terengah-engah dan ia juga sudah... mengeras. Lalu, seperti tanpa sadar ia merasakan Shizune menggesek-gesekkan bokongnya pada milik Kakashi, membuat pria itu mengerang keras.

"Le... bih cepat. Kakashi... kumohon... hah... _yeah, it feels so good!_" Kaki Shizune bergetar. Ia lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas wastafel dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Tangan Kakashi masih bermain di payudaranya yang mengeras bagai karang, meremasnya.

Mendengar permintaannya, Kakashi pun mempercepat tempo permainannya, bagai kecepatan yang tak bisa diprediksi. Erangan Shizune terdengar semakin keras dan desahan Kakashi pun semakin memburu. Ia lalu kembali menarik tubuh Shizune ke arahnya agar menegak, menggigit tengkuk wanita itu sekali dan berkata parau, "Buka matamu..."

Dengan paksa wanita itu membuka mata, mendapati Kakashi menatap bayangan mereka di dalam cermin. Sepasang mata beda warna milik pria itu membuatnya bergidik dan merasakan kenikmatan sekaligus. Ia memperhatikan bibir Kakashi yang tampak di dalam cermin, membuatnya tak bisa lagi menahan ledakan di dalam perutnya.

"Kakashi... aku... kurasa aku akan..."

"_Yeah, baby... come for me!"_ bisik Kakashi parau sambil berkonsentrasi pada jari-jarinya yang keluar-masuk dengan cepat.

"Nngg... ah... Kakashi!" teriak Shizune dengan tubuh menegang, yang lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke belakang mencapai rambut perak Kakashi dan menarik wajah tampan itu ke dalam ciuman yang intens dan dalam. Shizune telah mencapi klimaksnya yang kesekian kali oleh pria itu. Dirasakannya jemari pria itu keluar perlahan dari tubuhnya dan memandu kepalanya untuk menghadap cermin.

"Bersihkan," kata Kakashi yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah daripada permintaan sembari menunjukkan jemarinya yang berlumuran cairan kental pada Shizune. "Dan jangan menutup matamu."

Seperti anak anjing, Shizune mengangguk pelan dan membawa tangan itu ke mulutnya, mengisapnya, menjilatinya, merasakan dirinya sendiri. Mata mereka beradu di dalam cermin dan dilihatnya dahi pria itu berkerut, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan hanya terdiam. Shizune ingin bertanya namun ia tidak berada dalam posisi untuk berbicara.

"Hentikan," kata Kakashi sambil menarik tangannya dari mulut Shizune.

"Apa aku salah melakukannya?" tanya Shizune pelan namun dalam hati ia berharap jika jawabannya adalah 'ya' karena itu berarti ia akan mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih manis, seks yang lebih nikmat dan sesungguhnya.

"Tidak." Kakashi lalu beringsut ke samping Shizune, memutar kran dan mencuci tangannya.

"Kau ingin kita ke hotel? Aku bisa memuaskanmu lebih dari ini." Shizune berbisik sensual di telinganya sambil menggesekkan kedua payudaranya pada lengan Kakashi yang kokoh di balik kemeja hitamnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin." Kakashi lalu menyalakan pengering tangan yang terdengar berisik di dalam toilet yang sunyi. Setengah jam lalu, ia menarik tangan wanita itu masuk ke toilet wanita, bermaksud untuk melakukan seks di sana. Tapi begitu menyaksikan Shizune mencapai klimaks dan meneriakkan namanya, satu hal yang membuatnya sangat syok, melintas di benaknya.

Ia melihat Sakura.

Dan hal itu membuat dirinya tidak ingin meneruskan seks yang tadi diinginkannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shizune khawatir sambil memegang kedua pipi pria itu.

Lagi-lagi bayangan gadis lain memenuhi benaknya. _Sakura. _Ia lalu menggeleng dan berkata, "Cium aku."

Shizune menyeringai dan menjatuhkan bibirnya pada pria itu. Ciumannya disambut dengan permainan lidah yang terampil, tentu saja membuat Shizune semakin bersemangat dan berusaha menyeimbangkan permainan mereka. Tubuh mereka pun merapat dan Shizune tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk menggigit bibir bawah Kakashi dengan penuh gairah sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka kembali.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi menarik kepalanya. Kedua matanya tampak melebar. Saat berkata 'cium aku' barusan, ia mengira bisa menghapus bayangan gadis rambut merah jambu itu tapi ia salah. Telinganya bahkan kini menangkap suara gadis itu, mengerang lembut merasakan bibirnya.

_Apa yang terjadi denganku?_

"Kakashi?" tanya wanita di depannya tak mengerti saat melihat pria itu keluar dari toilet dengan membisu dan langkah-langkah yang cepat. Shizune mengejarnya namun kehilangan dirinya karena tertutup oleh kerumunan orang-orang yang asyik berdansa di antara dentuman musik yang menggelegar.

Sementara itu, di dalam mobilnya, Kakashi membaca pesan yang tadi diterimanya saat bersama Yamato.

_Kakashi-sensei. Maafkan aku atas kejadian 'itu'_

_Sebagai permohonan maafku, kuharap_

_kau pulang cepat malam ini._

_Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam kesukaanmu ^^_

Ia sadar jika waktu sudah menunjuk pukul 11 malam. Jadi tanpa membuang waktu, ia langsung menyalakan kendaraannya dan melaju kencang menuju rumah kayu miliknya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menapaki anak tangga begitu tiba di rumah, membuka pintu dan langsung menyerbu ke ruang makan untuk menemukan si merah jambu tertidur dengan kepala terkulai di atas meja makan. Pundaknya naik turun, bernafas dengan teratur. Matanya tertutup rapat. Sepasang piring makan yang masih bersih dan mengkilap di atas meja, tentu saja belum tersentuh sama sekali.

Kakashi lalu berjalan ke dapur saat melihat kompor masih menyala untuk menghangatkan makan malam. Rupanya Sakura lupa mematikan kompor. Ia telah menunggu Kakashi selama berjam-jam hingga makan malamnya mendingin dan harus dipanaskan berkali-kali.

Setelah mematikan kompor, Kakashi kembali ke samping Sakura yang terlelap dan mengusap rambutnya.

"Maafkan aku," katanya lalu merunduk sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya pada lekukan lutut dan tangan kirinya berada di punggung Sakura kemudian mengangkatnya dari kursi, menggendongnya bagai seorang putri, melintasi selasar menuju kamar gadis itu.

Dengan lembut ia membaringkan Sakura di atas tempat tidurnya, memandangnya dalam cahaya temaram dari bulan yang masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela. Kulit pucat gadis itu tampak bersinar, rambut merah jambunya yang mencapai pinggang kini terurai seperti tirai di atas bantal. Perlahan Kakashi menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke leher. Ditatapnya gadis itu selama 6 menit dari sisi tempat tidur sebelum kembali merunduk dengan tangan terjulur ke arah bibir mungil Sakura, menyentuhnya dengan ibu jari lalu mengusapnya pelan.

"_Goodnight, my Lady..._" bisiknya dengan suara bergetar sebelum beranjak dan menutup pintu kamar dari luar.

**TBC**

* * *

Quote: ... take me away, no more mistakes coz in your eyes I'd like to stay (Thinking Of You, Katy Perry)

Di tengah2 tugas sekolah yang bertumpuk dan membuat sakit kepala, akhirnya chap ini selesai juga! Thx buat insomniaku *dan lagu Insomnia-nya Arkarna yg menemani saya menyelesaikan chap ini! Hell yeah!*

Yang nunggu lemon KakaSaku? I don't know, maybe next chap?

Keep the faith! Thx 4 read n review!

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** LOST and RENDER

**Characters/ Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

**Type**: Multichapter

**Rating: **M. Be weary... attack of the lemon-muffins! *don't like don't eat... -.-*

**Disclaimer:** The characters portrayed here belong to Kishimoto only.

Akhirnya chap ini di publish juga. UN yang tinggal beberapa bulan membuat saya harus curi2 waktu u/ melanjutkan fic2 saya. Jadi maaf klo para readers menunggu lama smp2 ada yang budukan or jamuran.

So this is it! Read n Enjoy!

* * *

**LOST AND RENDER**

**(chapter 5)**

Kakashi yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan komputer, kembali meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Ternyata, menembus perangkat lunak cukup membuat lehernya pegal meski ia bukan orang baru dalam dunia komputer. Tadinya ia mengira hal itu dikarenakan ia yang sudah cukup lama tidak melakukan pekerjaan 'kotor ini'. Lalu akhirnya mengetahui kalau perusahaan yang diberikan Yamato pagi tadi padanya telah memasang perangkat lunak untuk mengantisipasi hal ini. Tapi ia bukanlah Hatake Kakashi kalau tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sempurna karena kini usahanya terbayar sudah.

Sebuah seringai tipis muncul di bibirnya yang tak tertutup masker. Tinggal menekan tombol 'enter' dan semuanya selesai. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia menekan tombol yang dimaksud dan senyum puas pun tergambar di wajahnya saat satu tugasnya kini selesai. Ia lalu melirik jam di ponselnya yang menunjuk angka 2 sebelum beralih pada jendela kamarnya yang tak tertutup tirai. Beberapa kali cahaya terang tampak menghiasi langit lalu bunyi petir yang memekakkan telinga terdengar di antara tetes-tetes air yang turun dengan deras, membuatnya terhenyak sekaligus terpesona pada salah satu keajaiban alam tersebut.

Kakashi menyukai hujan karena keberuntungan selalu datang padanya dalam situasi itu. Hidan-sama menyelamatkannya dari jalanan saat hujan turun. Implan di mata kirinya, juga ia dapatkan di saat seperti itu juga. Dan sekarang pun... bayangan Sakura kembali berkelebat di benaknya, membuatnya menghela nafas berat, seberat perasaan yang membebani hatinya. Sebuah perasaan yang sejujurnya tak bisa ia jelaskan kepada dirinya sendiri. Sebuah perasaan yang... ah, entahlah. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, baik pada Anko atau Shizune, maupun wanita-wanita lain yang pernah bersamanya.

Lalu tiga kali ketukan terdengar di pintu kamarnya, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan. Ia tahu kalau ketukan itu berasal dari Sakura, gadis yang akan selalu mendatanginya kala hujan turun dengan deras, memintanya untuk menemani gadis itu. Ia termangu di kursinya. Bukannya ia tak mau membuka pintu untuk gadis itu tapi... dengan perasaan aneh yang kini menjalar di dadanya, ia mungkin tak akan sanggup untuk melakukannya.

"Kau sudah tidur rupanya. Maafkan aku," kata gadis itu dengan suara lirihnya, membuat Kakashi terpaku. Ia tersadar seketika saat telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki diseret menjauhi kamarnya, membuatnya berdiri untuk menyeberangi ruangan dan membuka pintu setelah memasang maskernya. Dilihatnya sosok Sakura dalam minimnya cahaya, bergerak perlahan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Sakura," panggil Kakashi dengan pelan, membuat gadis itu menoleh padanya dengan terkejut.

"E-eh? Kau bangun rupanya. Ano... aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau... uh, kau ada di kamar..." Sakura menunduk, tak berani menatap mata pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar itu. Kedua tangannya bermain-main di ujung bawah kaosnya. Rupanya gadis itu belum sempat mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. "Dan-dan aku senang ternyata..."

Kakashi lalu melipat kedua tangannya ke dada sambil menyandarkan lengannya pada salah satu sisi pintu, menatap Sakura yang bergumam tak jelas. Ia tak lagi mendengar apa yang gadis itu bicarakan karena ia sibuk memperhatikan Sakura yang membuatnya tersenyum di balik maskernya. Pose Sakura yang sekarang telah mengingatkannya akan kedatangan gadis itu pertama kali di rumahnya. Dan ia tahu persis, alasan yang diutarakan gadis itu saat ini hanyalah kebohongan biasa.

Kakashi menelengkan kepalanya sedikit saat berkata sambil menahan senyumnya, "Masuklah." Mendengar hal itu, Sakura langsung menengadah padanya dan mendapati wajah gadis itu yang terperangah. Ekspresi Sakura saat ia berusia 10 tahun dan 18 tahun, baginya tidak berbeda sama sekali dan Kakashi _sangat_ menyukainya.

"Nannii? Ka-kau mengijinkanku masuk? Ng, maksudku mungkin saja di dalam ada..." Sakura melongokkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah kamar pria rambut perak itu.

"Kosong. Hanya ada aku dan... kau kalau memang mau masuk," potong pria di hadapannya sambil membuka lebar pintu kamar dengan canggung. Tampak cahaya dari layar komputer menerangi ruangan. Sakura langsung tertawa lebar memperlihatkan susunan giginya yang rapi sebelum menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Kakashi dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur yang tertutup seprei biru tua bercorak shuriken. Kakashi lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya sebelum menyalakan lampu, membuat Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan sepasang mata hijaunya lalu melihat sekeliling.

"Kamarmu tidak banyak berubah, Kaka-sensei. Sepertinya kamar ini butuh sentuhan wanita." Sakura terkikik pelan begitu bayangan beberapa wanita yang memasuki kamar Kakashi melintas di kepalanya. Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dikerjakan wanita-wanita itu selain menghabiskan malam bersama Kakashi?

Kakashi yang sedang mengambil selimut dari dalam lemari hanya menjawab datar, "Aku tidak suka jika barang-barangku berpindah tempat."

"Oh." Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya, mengalihkan matanya ke arah layar komputer yang masih menyala. Jawaban Kakashi tadi membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah pria itu masih marah padanya atas kejadian tadi pagi. Kalau iya, kenapa si rambut perak itu membiarkannya masuk ke dalam kamarnya? Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran pria itu.

Kakashi lalu memberikan selimut putih pada Sakura tanpa melihat gadis itu. Melihat reaksi Sakura, ia tahu kata-katanya barusan membuat gadis itu menjadi tidak enak hati. Seharusnya ia yang berada di posisi itu karena sejak obrolannya dengan Yamato, membicarakan para wanita yang selalu bersamanya setiap malam, telah membuat rasa bersalahnya pada Sakura semakin besar saja. Seharusnya gadis itu tidak datang ke kamarnya malam ini, atau seharusnya malam ini tidak turun hujan deras yang membuat gadis itu mendatanginya.

Dalam diam Kakashi berhenti di depan layar komputer dan menatap benda itu. Saat berbalik, sepasang mata beda warnanya menangkap mata Sakura yang ternyata memperhatikannya sedari tadi tanpa ia sadari. Alis kanan pria itu terangkat saat gadis rambut merah jambu itu buru-buru mengalihkan matanya pada dinding bercat putih dan mencoba bersiul.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kakashi lalu menemukan Sakura meliriknya.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sakura yang berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan kembali bersiul.

"Kau tidak bisa bersiul, Sakura. Sekeras apapun usahamu, kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya," kata si rambut perak saat mengingat satu kejadian yang tidak akan dilupakannya seumur hidupnya.

Merasakan tekanan dari pria itu, Sakura menarik selimut dengan cepat untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya dan berseru keras dari dalam selimut, "Baiklah, baiklah! Aku menyerah! Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku... err, minta maaf atas kejadian pagi tadi! Aku-aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan! Tugas kuliah yang menumpuk dan-dan beberapa masalah pribadi membuatku..." Kalimat Sakura berhenti seketika saat merasakan kasur di bawahnya berguncang pelan. Ia yang bersembunyi di balik selimut hanya mematung sambil mendengar degup jantungnya yang semakin keras. Lalu sesuatu yang berat terasa memegang kepalanya dengan lembut. Tangan Kakashi. Sakura menghela nafas dengan keras saat berkata dengan suara pelan, "Aku juga minta maaf karena tertidur saat menunggumu pulang. Dan bagiku itu sangat menyebalkan."

"Rasanya aneh," kata Kakashi membuat Sakura tertegun tanpa sekalipun membuka selimutnya. Si rambut perak menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Sakura saat gadis itu perlahan menarik selimutnya meski hanya kepalanya yang terlihat.

Sakura menatap pria itu yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur, memandanginya sejenak dalam diam sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Ka-kau mencobanya? Maksudku... masakanku..." Dilihatnya Kakashi mengangguk sambil tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

"Saran untukmu, Pinky, lain kali biarkan aku yang memasak. Masakanmu rasanya seperti melihat alien," jawab Kakashi membuat sebuah bantal sukses mendarat di wajahnya.

Sakura menggeram kesal sambil turun dari tempat tidur lalu berteriak, "Kau memang tidak tahu berterima kasih!" Ia berjalan menuju pintu sebelum berbalik menghadap pria itu dan kembali berkata, "Dan hentikan panggilan Pinky itu! Memangnya kau pikir aku masih 10 tahun?" Sakura memutar tubuhnya untuk menarik gagang pintu, bermaksud keluar kamar. Tapi petir yang tiba-tiba berbunyi keras di langit disertai kilat yang saling bersahutan, menghentikan langkahnya. Dan kini ia berada dalam posisi merunduk di lantai, menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah kedua lengannya, berusaha menutupi telinganya dari bunyi yang memekakkan itu. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat dan dadanya berdegup kencang.

Kakashi yang beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mematikan komputernya hanya berkata dengan nada mengejek, membuat Sakura mendelik kasar padanya. "Masih berpikir kau bukan anak 10 tahun?"

"Kau memang paling suka melihatku tersiksa!" sahut Sakura sambil menyerot hidungnya. Beberapa tetes airmata tampak mengalir di pipinya yang mulus, membuat Kakashi tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa gelinya. Sakura memutar sepasang mata hijaunya, kembali membelakangi pria itu sambil berkata, "Menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan orang sepertimu?"

Kakashi lalu berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan berlutut di sebelahnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kaos miliknya setelah membuka lemari. "Meskipun aku menyebalkan, di saat-saat seperti ini kau pun masih membutuhkanku."

Sakura seolah ingin pundung di pojokan saja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Mau tidak mau ia mengakui, kata-kata pria itu memang benar. Lalu, setelah mengusap pipinya yang basah, ia menarik kaos yang diberikan Kakashi. Tanpa melihat pria itu ia bertanya pelan, "Bisakah kau berbalik sebentar? Aku ingin ganti baju."

"Hn. Yang punya kamar siapa?" Meski bertanya seperti itu, Kakashi tetap saja berbalik dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya, berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan berada di saku jins lusuhnya, menatap hujan yang semakin deras saja. Cahaya dari lampu jalan tampak menerobos masuk menyinari kedua lengan kokohnya yang berkulit pucat. Rambutnya yang keperakan semakin berkilauan, membuat siapapun baik wanita atau pria terpesona melihatnya. Tak terkecuali gadis yang berdiri di belakangnya, menatap punggungnya yang panjang dalam diam.

Mereka seperti itu selama beberapa menit, dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menari-nari di benak masing-masing. Bagi Sakura, menatap punggung Kakashi sudah biasa baginya. Itu karena ia telah tinggal bersama dengan pria itu lebih lama dibanding ayahnya sendiri. Tapi, meskipun tinggal bersama dengan Kakashi, tetap saja si rambut perak itu adalah misteri baginya, yang membuat pria itu selalu tampak menarik di matanya. Sakura lalu menarik nafas panjang, membuat aroma vanila kembali mengisi rongga hidungnya.

_Aroma Kakashi enak dan menenangkan. Rasanya seperti makan es krim gratis atau menemukan air setelah berhari-hari tersesat di padang pasir._

"Kau sangat menyukai hujan, ya?" tanya Sakura akhirnya, memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Dilihatnya Kakashi mengangguk pelan tanpa melihatnya. Sakura lalu melangkah menuju tempat tidur sebelum duduk di sisinya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. "Sampai kapanpun, aku akan membenci hujan. Ibuku meninggal saat hujan. Kucingku juga mati saat hujan. Dan setelah ayah menitipkanku di sini, hujan turun dengan deras." Sakura terdengar sangat kesal saat mengingat masa lalunya. Tapi kemudian ia berkata dengan sangat tenang, membuat Kakashi heran menyadari perubahan perasaan gadis itu, "Omong-omong, Kashi-sensei, kau belum pernah memberitahuku kenapa kau sangat menyukai hujan."

"Hn," dengus Kakashi, masih dengan sepasang mata menatap aliran-aliran air yang mengalir di kaca jendela sebelum menutup tirainya. "Kenapa kau selalu mau tahu semuanya?"

Sakura berdecak mendengarnya. Kakashi selalu saja merusak momen kebersamaan mereka. Dan hal itu membuat alasan Sakura membenci hujan semakin bertambah. "Aku membencimu, Kakashi," gumamnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, membuat pria itu akhirnya berbalik padanya tanpa ia sadari.

Kakashi menatap tubuh mungil Sakura di atas tempat tidurnya. Memakai kaosnya yang kebesaran dan agak longgar di bagian bahu, membuat kulit putih merona di bahu kirinya terlihat. Rambut merah jambunya yang panjang tergerai lembut di atas seprei biru Kakashi, meninggalkan jejak kontras di sana. Sepasang kakinya yang panjang dan tampak mengkilap, membuat si rambut perak harus menelan ludah, mengenyahkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak dari kepalanya.

_Here it comes a pervert again._

Menyuruh Sakura keluar dari kamarnya, itu tidak mungkin. Jadi ia berkata, "Aku akan tidur di luar."

Sakura langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Kakashi yang kini berjalan menuju tempat tidur untuk mengambil bantal serta selimut miliknya. "Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku sendiri di sini!" seru Sakura tak percaya. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau rasa takutku pada hujan belum hilang!"

"Aku ada di luar. Kau bisa memanggilku kapan saja," ujar Kakashi datar sambil membuka pintu kamar. Baru saja ia akan melangkah keluar, genggaman pada lengannya membuat langkahnya berhenti. Ia menunduk menatap Sakura yang berdiri di sebelahnya, menatapnya dengan kedua alis berkerut. Mata kirinya yang memiliki luka vertikal tampak berkilat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," pinta Sakura untuk yang pertama kalinya pada pria itu. Genggamannya semakin kuat pada lengan Kakashi.

Kakashi mengalihkan wajahnya ke koridor, tidak ingin bertatapan muka dengan gadis itu. "Aku tidak ke mana-mana, Sakura."

"Aku tahu! Tapi aku selalu punya perasaan buruk kalau kau akan meninggalkanku! Lagipula ini kamarmu!"

"Sakura, aku... _jeeez,_ kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu?"

"_Please?"_ Sakura tidak menjawab, alih-alih gadis rambut merah jambu itu mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya, berharap Kakashi segera mengubah pemikirannya.

"Aku tidak bisa," putus Kakashi kemudian. "Rasa takutmu pada hujan, kau harus belajar untuk menghadapinya."

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak bisa selamanya menganggapmu anak kecil 'kan?" balas Kakashi membuat Sakura langsung terdiam.

_Kakashi benar. Memang itu yang ingin aku dengar darinya. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku adalah gadis 18 tahun dan Kakashi..._ Mata Sakura langsung melebar saat suatu pemikiran menghantam kepalanya dengan telak membuat genggamannya melonggar. Ia hampir saja melupakan satu fakta yang sangat penting dan pria itu telah mengingatkannya meski tidak mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Maafkan aku," katanya lirih sembari menunduk. "Aku begitu egois memaksamu melakukan keinginanku. Dan-dan... ah, sudahlah." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya dan berlalu menuju tempat tidur, merasa malu akan dirinya sendiri.

Melihatnya, Kakashi pun menutup pintu dari luar sambil berpikir, apakah hujan hari ini membawakannya sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan.

* * *

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat tirai putih masih menutup jendela kamar milik Kakashi. Gadis itu menegakkan tubuh dan menyadari jika ia sedang berada di kamar pria itu. Lalu sepasang telinganya menangkap suara obrolan dari ruang makan, membuat daerah di antara kedua alisnya berkerut. Salah satu suara itu merupakan milik si rambut perak tapi yang satu lagi... bukan suara wanita melainkan pria. Kakashi tak pernah membawa teman prianya ke rumah ini, lalu siapa yang sedang bersamanya?

Merasa penasaran ia turun dari tempat tidur, membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan melintasi koridor menuju ruang makan. Sepasang mata hijaunya melebar seketika saat melihat seorang pria raven sedang duduk di meja makan, menikmati sarapannya.

_I-i-i-i-itu 'kan Sa-Sa-Sasuke! Sedang apa dia di sini?_

Merasa tak ada yang akan memperhatikannya, Sakura pun mencoba mengambil langkah seribu tapi suara Kakashi menghentikannya.

"Sakura!" seru Kakashi dari arah dapur membuatnya meringis pelan. "Tidak ikut sarapan bersama kami?"

"Kakashi..." ujar Sakura yang di antara giginya yang bergemeratak. Ia lalu melihat pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut dan sendok yang menggantung di udara. Sakura langsung memasang tampang termanisnya saat berkata, "Sasuke, aku tidak tahu kau ada di sini."

"Kemarilah," kata Kakashi sambil menurunkan telur dadar dari penggorengan ke piring di bawahnya dan membawanya ke meja makan. Tanpa memperhatikan Sakura yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil melotot, ia terus berbicara, "Sasuke ke sini untuk menjemputmu. Aku ingin membangunkanmu tapi melihat tidurmu sangat nyenyak, aku jadi tidak tega. Jadi sambil menunggumu terbangun, aku mengajaknya sarapan."

Sakura mengambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke dengan lemas. _Kenapa juga si raven itu tiba-tiba datang ke sini? Apa, sih, yang ada di pikirannya? Sial! Mana aku pakai kaos Kakashi lagi! Nanti dia akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!_ Sakura lalu berdehem pelan sebelum bertanya pada Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, tidak bi-biasanya kau ke sini. Ada u-urusan apa?"

"Bukankah kakakmu sudah bilang sebelumnya?" Sasuke menatap gadis itu. Sekilas ia melihat kulit putih merona yang tampak dari bahu kiri Sakura, membuat dahinya sekali lagi berkerut.

"Oh. Aku hanya terkejut kau tiba-tiba datang untuk... ng, menjemputku." Sakura bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Jadi untuk menyembunyikannya, ia memutar kepalanya ke arah piring di bawahnya dan mencoba menikmati sarapannya dalam kegugupan yang tentu saja bisa ditangkap dengan jelas oleh Kakashi.

"Ne, Sakura, aku tidak tahu kau berteman dengan Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi bergabung bersama mereka, menatap keduanya secara bergantian.

Sambil membawa sendoknya ke mulutnya, Sakura menyahut singkat, "Kami satu sekolah saat SMP." Tidak banyak yang bisa ia ceritakan mengenai pria itu pada Kakashi. Bukannya ia membenci Sasuke karena kejadian saat SMP yang sampai sekarang masih membuatnya syok itu tapi karena memang ia tidak begitu mengenal si raven. Pria itu meninggalkan Konoha setelah upacara kelulusan dan mereka baru bertemu tiga tahun kemudian. Sakura senang karena akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke tapi ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat melihat pria itu, dan entah kenapa ia tak bisa menjelaskan pada dirinya sendiri jenis perasaan apa yang sedang berdesir di dadanya kali ini.

Kakashi menyipitkan mata ke arah Sakura, mendapati rona merah di pipi gadis itu dan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba. Ia lalu menyimpulkan jika surat merah jambu yang ia temukan di lantai beberapa hari lalu pastilah surat cinta yang ditujukan gadis itu pada pria raven di sebelahnya. Ia lalu berkata pada Sakura, "Selesai sarapan kau harus segera mandi. Tidak baik membiarkan seorang pria menunggu begitu lama."

Bibir Sakura berubah monyong mendengar kalimat itu karena ia masih ingin duduk berlama-lama di samping Sasuke. Sambil menggeram kesal ia mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan berlalu menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Begitu Sakura tak tampak lagi oleh mereka, Sasuke langsung bertanya pada si rambut perak. "Kalian berdua tidak mirip. Apa kalian benar-benar saudara?"

"Hn. Aku tidak sangka ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke ingin tahu semuanya."

"Aku harus melakukannya," sahut Sasuke datar. Sepasang mata onyx-nya meneliti sosok pria rambut perak yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kakashi tanpa melihat pria raven itu meski sadar sedang dinilai olehnya.

"Aku menyukai adikmu, Kakashi-sensei." Jawaban singkat dari Sasuke telah menjelaskan semuanya. Tentu saja jika kau menyukai seseorang, kau harus tahu apapun mengenai dirinya.

"Apa kau serius?" Kakashi menatap balik Sasuke, mempertemukan sepasang mata beda warna miliknya dan sepasang mata onyx milik Sasuke. "Aku bisa tahu apakah pria itu hanya mempermainkan perasaan seorang wanita hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas."

"Aku tahu," sahut Sasuke dingin. Telinganya lalu mendengar suara kran ditutup dari kamar mandi. Ia tahu Kakashi pasti mendengarnya juga. "Karena itu aku ke sini untuk berbicara langsung padamu mengenai hal ini, Kakashi-sensei."

"Apa ini sinyal bahwa kau meminta ijin dariku?" Kakashi bersandar pada punggung kursi sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Matanya tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sasuke mengangguk mantap membuatnya menghela nafas panjang. "_Well,_ aku tidak bisa menghalangimu untuk menyukai Sakura. Tapi jika kau macam-macam dengannya..." Ia mengambil garpu milik Sasuke lalu mematahkannya menggunakan ibu jarinya, membuat pria di depannya meneguk ludah.

* * *

Sementara menjelaskan mata kuliahnya, Kakashi sesekali melirik pada Sakura. Ada yang berbeda dari gadis itu, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Mata hijaunya nampak berbinar cerah dan beberapa kali ia mendapati senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Ia lalu beralih pada sosok raven yang kini duduk di sebelah Sakura.

_Hmm, kalau tidak salah minggu lalu bangku Sasuke bukan di situ._

"Baiklah, hari ini sampai di sini saja!" Kakashi menyelesaikan mata kuliahnya lebih cepat 10 menit dari yang seharusnya. "Sekarang aku ingin kalian semua membuat resume mengenai materi hari ini. Kumpulkan dalam waktu 5 menit!" Para mahasiswa di hadapannya langsung menulis di selembar kertas tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi. Kakashi melirik jam dinding dan saat waktu 5 menit yang diberikannya telah habis, ia kembali berseru, "Selesai! Sakura, kumpulkan tugas teman-temanmu dan bawa ke kantorku sekarang!"

"A-apa?" Sakura tak mempercayai pendengarannya. "Tapi Kakashi-sensei..."

Kakashi menatap gadis merah jambu itu dengan tajam. "Lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan."

Ketiga gadis yang duduk di belakang Sakura dengan segera memberikan beberapa surat pada gadis itu sebelum ia meninggalkan ruang kuliah mengikuti Kakashi dengan langkah gontai. "Kakashi-sensei," panggil Sakura namun Kakashi yang terus berjalan di depannya tidak menghiraukannya. Ia memanggil sekali lagi. "Kakashi-sensei..."

Kakashi baru menanggapinya begitu mereka tiba di depan pintu ruangan pria itu. Kakashi mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya dan mendorong pintu agar mereka berdua bisa masuk. "Letakkan saja kertas-kertas itu di atas meja." Sakura pun melakukan perintah pria rambut perak itu. Ia baru saja akan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan saat suara Kakashi kembali terdengar, "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Uh, aku ada urusan," sahut Sakura yang langsung dilanda perasaan buruk.

"Tugasmu belum selesai," kata Kakashi datar.

"Memangnya tugas apa lagi, sih?" seru Sakura kesal.

"Membantuku memeriksa kertas-kertas ini," tunjuk Kakashi pada tumpukan kertas di atas meja yang lain mengenai tugas kuliah minggu lalu.

"Tapi Kakashi-sensei..."

"Duduk dan lakukan saja perintahku," desis Kakashi membuat Sakura tak bisa berkutik lagi. Itu karena mereka sedang berada di kampus, tempat dimana seorang mahasiswa harus menghormati dosen mereka.

_Tunggu saja, Kakashi! Di rumah nanti kau pasti tidak akan selamat!_

Meski Sakura mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik, Kakashi tetap saja mendapati gadis itu tampak gelisah dan sekali-kali mengetuk-ngetukkan keds-nya di bawah meja. Ia tahu, menahan gadis itu di sini dengan paksa merupakan satu kesalahan tapi ia hanya ingin agar Sakura berlama-lama dengannya. Ia tidak suka jika harus melihat si merah jambu itu bersama Sasuke dan tertawa dengan si raven itu.

"Selesai!" Sakura langsung berdiri dari duduknya lalu menatap jam dinding. Ia telah menghabiskan waktu sejam di ruangan Kakashi dan selesainya pekerjaannya, membuatnya kembali bersemangat.

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Memangnya masih ada yang harus kulakukan?" tatap Sakura tajam pada pria itu. Kakashi menggeleng membuat Sakura tersenyum lega.

"Kalau mau pergi, kau harus bilang padaku," sahut Kakashi datar. Ia menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu tapi yang didapatnya hanyalah semburat merah yang kembali muncul di kedua pipi Sakura. Ia lalu menebak, "Oh. Rupanya kau ada kencan dengan si Uchiha itu."

"E-eh? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Hn." Kakashi tak menjawab. _Padahal aku hanya menebak. Kupikir ia akan menjawab tidak tapi ternyata benar. Sial! _Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sakura sambil membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. Ia tak ingin gadis itu melihat ekspresinya yang berubah seketika karena mendengar kata 'kencan'.

"Tapi kau mengijinkan aku pergi 'kan?" tanya Sakura yang kini berdiri di sebelah pria itu, menengadah menatapnya. "Ayolah, Kakashi-sensei! Ini kencan pertamaku, apalagi dengan Sasuke-kun. Kau tahu 'kan kalau dia itu..." Sakura langsung menghentikan kalimatnya, membuat Kakashi menunduk padanya.

_Yeah, aku tahu dia adalah cinta pertamamu, Pinky. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku? Kenapa kau harus menyembunyikannya dariku?_

Tapi sekali lagi, Kakashi hanya terdiam. Setelah menarik nafas panjang sambil berusaha menahan perasaannya sendiri, ia berkata pelan, "Pergilah."

Sakura tiba-tiba berjinjit untuk mencapai pipi pria itu dan mengecupnya pelan sebelum pergi. "Aarigatou, Kashi-sensei!"

"Hn." Mata Kakashi yang selalu tampak malas tiba-tiba melebar merasakan bibir Sakura mendarat di pipinya yang tertutup masker. Gadis itu tak menyadari jika kecupan kecil yang dilakukannya tadi telah membuat Kakashi kembali berpikir mengenai kencan Sakura. Ia ingin memanggil gadis itu kembali tapi Sakura sudah tak ada di tempat.

* * *

Kakashi membaca 10 pesan di ponselnya. Beberapa dari pesan itu merupakan ajakan kencan atau hanya sekedar untuk bertemu dengannya. Dengan malas ia menghapus semua pesan itu dan kembali menonton acara televisi. Berkali-kali telunjuk kanannya menekan _remote_ mencari saluran yang bagus untuk ditonton tapi ia merasa tak bersemangat.

Ia lalu melirik jam di ponselnya. Sudah pukul 12 malam dan Sakura belum pulang. Apa seperti ini rasanya menunggu seseorang untuk kembali? Gelisah dan tidak ingin melakukan segala sesuatu dengan semangat. Kakashi bahkan mengabaikan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk sebagai dosen hanya karena kepalanya dipenuhi Sakura. Mereka kencan di mana? Apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang? Kenapa juga Sakura harus selama ini?

_Sial! Aku seperti murid SMU yang baru jatuh cinta!_

_Sakura, apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadapku?_

Lalu terdengar suara kasak-kusuk dan cekikikan dari arah pintu depan, membuat mata Kakashi menyipit. _Dia sudah pulang rupanya_. Kakashi berdiri dari sofa dan menyeberangi ruangan menuju pintu depan. Bisa didengarnya suara Sakura yang berbisik, membuktikan jika ia tidak sedang sendirian. Ia lalu menyingkap tirai jendela dan mencoba mengintip ke luar.

Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak melakukan itu. Mengintip kedua remaja melakukan satu hal privasi yang membuatnya sakit kepala.

Sasuke dan Sakura berciuman. Bukan kecupan kecil atau sekedar menyentuhkan kedua hidung mereka. Tapi _benar-benar_ berciuman. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada Anko atau Shizune saat mereka sedang berkencan. Ciuman dua orang yang membuat kedua rahangnya berkedut dan genggamannya pada tirai jendela semakin menguat. Dilihatnya Sakura bahkan tak bisa mengambil nafas karena ciuman mereka yang lama, dalam, dan intens.

Kakashi melepaskan tirai dan menutupnya. Rasa sakit kini menjalar di dadanya saat satu pikiran telak membuatnya kembali berpikir. Sakura mungkin tak melihatnya sebagai seorang pria, tapi ia telah memutuskan jika ia akan berdiri untuk melindungi gadis itu apapun yang terjadi dan tak akan menodai janjinya kepada Hidan-sama. Lalu dengan perlahan tangannya meraih gagang pintu untuk membukanya. "Sakura," katanya begitu pintu membuka membuat kedua remaja yang ada di depannya terkejut. Sakura melihatnya dengan mata melebar seolah memenuhi wajahnya yang mungil dan Sasuke yang mendengus pelan karena kesenangan mereka telah diinterupsi.

"Ka-Kashi-sensei..." ujar Sakura setelah berdehem sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Tangannya lalu terangkat untuk menyampirkan beberapa helai rambut merah jambunya ke belakang telinga. Dalam hati ia merasa ketakutan jika pria itu akan memarahi mereka berdua.

"Masuk," kata Kakashi datar.

"Ba-baiklah," sahut Sakura lalu berbalik pada Sasuke dan berkata tanpa suara, "Pulanglah. Terima kasih, ya untuk malam ini."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk singkat pada pria rambut perak di depannya sebelum berputar dengan kedua kakinya meninggalkan rumah berkayu cedar itu. Ia berhenti sepersekian detik sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya untuk tersenyum penuh arti. Tak berapa lama, mobil merah miliknya pun menderu menjauh, menyisakan keheningan malam di belakangnya.

Begitu mobil itu tak tampak lagi, Kakashi beralih pada Sakura dan berujar, "Dan kau, Sakura, masuk ke kamarmu."

"Huh? Memangnya apa salahku?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Kakashi menyingkir sedikit memberikan gadis itu ruang sebelum mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Masuk ke kamarmu." Kakashi bersikeras meski dengan intonasi suara yang tak berubah. Menyadari hal itu, Sakura berbalik untuk melihat si rambut perak dengan mata disipitkan.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Seenaknya saja memerintahku! Aku tidak mau masuk kamar!"

"Sakura. Masuk ke kamarmu." Kakashi tetap tak memberikan jawaban lain.

"Kau bahkan bukan ayahku!" teriak gadis merah jambu itu pada Kakashi membuat pria di depannya mematung seketika.

Kakashi lalu menghela nafas panjang sebelum berkata dengan suara getir―satu hal yang tak pernah dilakukannya di hadapan wanita manapun kecuali gadis yang ada di depannya kini, "Ya. Kau benar. Aku bukan ayahmu dan mungkin aku _bukan siapa-siapa_ bagimu. Tapi di sini, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu. Apapun yang kulakukan, itu semua demi kebaikanmu."

Sakura menatap tajam Kakashi, tak bergeming. Ia lalu bertanya datar, "Apa ini karena aku berciuman dengan Sasuke?"

"Sakura..." Gadis itu mulai lagi.

"Apa berciuman dengan Sasuke membuatku tampak buruk di matamu?"

"Ya," sahut Kakashi singkat saat menatap gadis itu jauh ke dalam mata hijaunya sambil berusaha mengendalikan emosinya tapi ia tak bisa. Bayangan mereka berdua yang menari-nari di pelupuk matanya membuatnya terlalu sakit hingga tembok yang menahan emosinya akhirnya runtuh. "_For Kami-sake_, Sakura! Kalian baru kencan pertama dan kalian sudah berciuman?"

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau menganggapku wanita gampangan?" Sakura mendengus lalu melihat Kakashi yang menatapnya kaku. Gadis itu kemudian menghampiri Kakashi dan berdiri sangat dekat. Ia berseru, "Hah! Aku tak percaya ternyata kau benar-benar menganggapku seperti itu! Siapa sebenarnya yang pantas disebut 'gampangan'? Aku atau... _kau?_" desisnya sebelum berlalu masuk ke kamarnya dengan langkah-langkah besar sambil berusaha menahan air matanya yang mendesak keluar.

Mendengar bunyi pintu dibanting dengan sangat keras, Kakashi hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Tampak cahaya terang di langit dan tak berapa lama, hujan pun turun perlahan sebelum mulai menderas seperti malam sebelumnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjatuhkan bokongnya ke sofa dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, berpikir mengenai kata-kata terakhir Sakura.

_Apakah aku benar-benar terlihat seperti itu di matamu?_

**TBC**

* * *

Tadinya ending chap ini tidak spt ini. Entah knp saya suka melihat Kakashi tersiksa *diraikiri*

Dan gomen krn sy belum memunculkan lemon di chap ini! Mohon para readers sekalian tidak mencincang saya! Itu karena saya ingin membuat lemon KakaSaku seindah mungkin *plaak* dan u/ itu saya sedang mencari referensi kata yang tepat u/ lemon mereka. Sekali lagi maafkan saya! Tapi kalian akan tetap memberikan REVIEW 'kan? Kalau begitu A-ARIGATOU!

Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: LOST and RENDER**

**Characters/ Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

**Type**: Multichapter

**Rating: **M. Be weary... attack of the lemon-muffins! *don't like don't eat...*

**Disclaimer:** The characters portrayed here belong to Kishimoto only.

**KSKSKS**

Apdet juga akhirnya. Berapa lama diabaikan ya? Dua tahun? But thx anw untuk semua reader dan review yang setia dg fic ini, khususnya Kak Awan yang terus meneror saya. Cukup basa-basinya. _Here it is. Happy reading._

**(Chapter 6)**

Meski sudah membaca beberapa makalah dari para mahasiswa-nya, tetap saja pria rambut perak itu tidak bisa menghilangkan kegelisahannya karena pertengkarannya dengan Sakura tiga malam lalu. Sebagai pria dewasa, ia memilih untuk mengalah dan berusaha minta maaf pada gadis itu. Tapi setiap kali mereka berpapasan di koridor-koridor kampus, Sakura bisa dipastikan menghindarinya. Begitu pula saat mereka di rumah. Sakura selalu memilih makan di luar meski Kakashi sudah memasak untuk mereka.

Ia lalu menghela napas panjang sambil bersandar di punggung kursi, memejam mata sejenak untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Lalu ia merasakan tepukan pelan di pundaknya, membuat sepasang mata beda warna miliknya terbuka.

"Wanita memang makhluk yang paling sulit dimengerti," sahut Asuma dengan seringai di bibirnya. "Cara menghadapinya ya… kita harus sabar. Ingat, wanita punya sembilan hati dan satu perasaan. Beda dengan kita yang justru kebalikannya."

"Aku tahu," gumam Kakashi. Tentu saja ia tahu hal itu. Ia sudah bertemu dengan berbagai jenis wanita. Sungguh bodoh jika ia tidak mempelajari karakter mereka.

Asuma bertanya sambil memainkan rambut-rambut halus yang tumbuh di dagunya, "Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan 'kekasih'-mu ya?"

Alis Kakashi mengernyit, "Huh?"

Masih dengan seringai di bibirnya, Asuma berkata, "Aku melihatmu jalan dengan beberapa wanita, Kakashi. Tapi baru hari ini aku melihatmu begitu kebingungan."

Kakashi meletakkan salah satu sikunya ke lengan kursi sebelum menopang dagu, tidak menjawab. Asuma ingin berbicara lagi saat pintu kantor terbuka dan Sakura masuk mencari pria berjanggut itu. Kakashi tidak mengubah posisinya tapi matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok rambut merah jambu itu. Gadis itu bertanya tentang tugas sebelum menoleh pada Kakashi untuk mengangguk pelan lalu keluar.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang, Kakashi!" seru Asuma sambil membereskan mejanya. "Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak." Kakashi menggeleng. "Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan." Ia meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sebelum menarik kursinya kembali merapat ke meja dan membaca kembali setiap makalah yang bertumpuk di depannya. Telinganya mendengar pintu kantor tertutup dan suara seorang wanita berbicara dengan Asuma di luar.

_Hn. Kalian mau makan siang berdua lalu kenapa mengajakku?_

15 menit berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, Kakashi memutuskan untuk berhenti. Dengan sigap ia meraih ranselnya, memasukkan laptop-nya, merapikan tumpukan kertas di mejanya, sebelum berjalan keluar dari kantor jurusan. Ia menyusuri koridor-koridor fakultas, seperti biasa mengacuhkan tatapan-tatapan kekaguman dari para mahasiswa-nya. Dengan cepat ia tiba di halaman parkir, masuk ke mobilnya, meletakkan ranselnya di kursi sebelah sebelum mengambil botol air mineral yang selalu ia sediakan di mobil. Ia turunkan masker hitamnya lalu meneguk air hingga dahaganya menghilang. Bersamaan dengan itu, sepasang mata beda warna miliknya menangkap sosok Sakura berjalan keluar dari gedung fakultas menuju halte bis terdekat. Kakashi melirik jam tangannya yang menunjuk pukul empat sore.

Ia berpikir. Haruskah ia menemui gadis itu di tempatnya bekerja? Ia tak tahan jika tak berbicara dengan gadis itu, mengingat pertengkaran mereka. Lagipula mereka bukan anak kecil lagi atau sepasang anak SMU yang sedang berpacaran. Kakashi lalu mendengus. Pacaran? Kekasih? Yang benar saja. Gadis itu sudah tergila-gila dengan si Uchiha sejak SMP. Dan menurutnya, Sakura adalah tipe gadis keras kepala, yang berarti membuat gadis itu sulit untuk melepaskan perasaannya pada Uchiha itu.

Tak ingin menghabiskan waktunya lagi, ia menekan pedal gas perlahan, keluar dari halaman parkir menuju kedai tempat Sakura bekerja. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di sana. Ia memarkir mobilnya di seberang jalan, tubuh jangkungnya lalu berjalan ke arah kedai yang tampak—dan selalu ramai—oleh para pengunjung. Seorang pelayan lain tersenyum padanya, mengenali dirinya sebagai pengunjung tetap kedai tersebut. Sudut matanya kemudian mendapati Sakura menuju ruang khusus karyawan. Lima menit kemudian, gadis itu keluar dan… oh, betapa ia sangat membenci gadis itu jika harus memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya kepada para pengunjung pria yang ada di sana. Pernah sekali gadis itu melayangkan tinjunya di hidung seorang pria yang menepuk bokongnya. Kerja bagus. Kehilangan satu pengunjung tidak berarti apa-apa bagi kedai ini.

_Kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal itu saat Sasuke menciummu, Sakura?_

Pria rambut perak itu lalu mengambil tempat duduk dekat jendela dan menatap keluar. Langit tampak menggelap. Orang-orang kini berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, berusaha menghindari titik-titik air yang mulai turun. Jalanan di depan kedai terlihat padat dan sesaat kemudian tampak lengang. Kini kedai tampak semakin ramai dengan para pengunjung yang ingin menghangatkan diri atau sekedar menunggu hujan berhenti.

"Sudah mau memesan… Tuan?"

Kakashi menengadah dan mendapati Sakura berdiri di sebelahnya. "Ya, seperti biasa."

"Ada yang lainnya?" Gadis itu mencatat di sebuah kertas tanpa sedikit pun melihat padanya.

"Tidak ada," sahut Kakashi dengan suara kering.

"Baiklah. Pesanan anda datang dalam waktu lima menit. Silakan ditunggu. Kalau butuh sesuatu, panggil aku, namaku…"

Sakura. Haruno Sakura, ujar pria itu dalam hati sambil memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu berlalu sebelum kalimatnya selesai saat teman cepol-nya memanggilnya. Dan seperti dugaannya, kopi pesanannya datang namun yang membawanya adalah orang lain. Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum getir di balik maskernya. Lalu ponselnya berdering. Ia menatap layar benda tersebut dan mendapati nama Anko.

"Halo?" Terdengar suara Anko yang merajuk, memintanya datang ke apartemennya malam ini. "Maaf, Anko-chan. Aku tidak bisa sekarang. Besok juga. Dan seterusnya. Maaf." Kakashi lalu menutup ponselnya dan merasa bersalah terhadap wanita itu. Ia akan berbicara pada wanita itu tapi tidak sekarang.

Ia baru saja akan menikmati kopinya saat Tenten, teman kerja Sakura, tergopoh-gopoh mendatanginya. "Maaf, Hatake-san!" Terdengar suaranya berbisik. Namun nadanya terdengar panik. "Sa-Sakura… Kau harus ikut denganku sekarang. Sakura…"

Tanpa pikir panjang Kakashi meninggalkan tempatnya dan mengikuti Tenten melangkah. Mereka melewati kepadatan pengunjung kedai menuju ruang khusus karyawan sebelum berputar ke arah koridor yang tak begitu panjang dan mereka sampai di pintu belakang. Selama itu, Tenten memberitahunya jika Sakura sedang ditodong oleh seorang pria saat membuang sampah. Gadis cepol itu berpikir untuk memanggil Kakashi lebih dulu daripada polisi. Kakashi adalah kakak Sakura, itu yang ia tahu. Dari balik pintu Kakashi bisa melihat jika gadis itu terpojok ke dinding dengan seorang pria bertubuh agak gempal, memakai jaket kulit murahan. Kakashi mengenali sosoknya, pria yang dihantam Sakura tepat di hidung karena menggoda gadis itu beberapa minggu lalu.

Perlahan dan berusaha agar tak menimbulkan suara, Kakashi memutar kenop pintu dan berjalan dengan tenang menghampiri mereka. Pria gempal itu tak melihatnya karena sedang membelakanginya. Sakura sempat meliriknya namun dengan cepat kembali menatap pria yang sedang menodongnya itu, berharap tatapan tajamnya bisa mengintimidasi pria itu.

"Gadis jalang! Aku sudah menunggu kesempatan ini. Saat kau sendirian!" Suara pria itu berat dan serak tapi Sakura tak takut, meski sebuah pistol kini menempel di perutnya. Hujan yang turun agak deras membuat langkah-langkah Kakashi tertutupi dan saat itulah si rambut perak mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dari saku kemeja hitamnya, menempelkannya di punggung si gempal.

"Lepaskan gadis itu. Turunkan senjatamu," ujar Kakashi dengan dingin dan tajam. Bisa dilihat tubuh Sakura yang tadi menegang, kini tampak rileks sambil menghembuskan napas lega. Pria gempal itu membungkuk, menurunkan pistolnya ke tanah dan Sakura langsung menendangnya jauh. Semuanya berjalan lancar namun saat pria gempal itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, mata Kakashi luput dari sebuah pisau yang dengan cepat keluar dari saku pria itu dan menggores pipinya yang tertutup masker. Kakashi meringis tajam tapi ia tak peduli. Dengan sigap ia meraih pergelangan tangan pria itu, memelintirnya ke belakang membuatnya berbalik dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Ia memutar tangan pria itu keras hingga terdengar bunyi tulang patah.

Tenten yang bersembunyi di balik pintu langsung menghubungi polisi. Lima menit kemudian, dua orang polisi tiba di tempat kejadian dan mengambil alih kejadian tersebut. Jika mereka tak cepat datang, dipastikan lengan pria gempal itu sudah lepas dari engselnya. Setelah beberapa pertanyaan dan keterangan ini itu, baik Kakashi, Sakura maupun Tenten kembali ke dalam kedai. Tenten yang masih khawatir dan syok, tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Sakura sampai gadis itu mengatakan jika dirinya baik-baik saja. Tenten kembali melayani pengunjung, meninggalkan Kakashi dan Sakura di ruang istirahat.

Suasana canggung langsung melingkupi mereka berdua. Mereka basah, kikuk dan…

"Aku bisa menghadapinya, kau tahu." Sakura yang pertama kali bersuara. Ada nada ragu di sana, membuat Kakashi menunduk melihatnya.

"Tidak dengan pistol yang siap meledak kapan saja, Sakura." Kakashi mendesah mendengar ego gadis itu.

"Kau tidak perlu datang, Kakashi! Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri!" Sakura menengadah pada pria itu, membuat mata mereka beradu pandang.

"Yang benar saja." Kakashi memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Lalu apa? Berterima kasih padamu? Baik, terima kasih!" kata Sakura tajam, matanya menyipit menatap pria itu yang berdiri kaku.

"Aku ke sini…" Kakashi menahan amarahnya. "… untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita. Kau pikir aku bisa begitu saja lepas tangan darimu, hm? Ini tanggung jawabku, Sakura. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana hubungan kita ke depannya."

"Oke. Baik." Sakura merentangkan tangannya dengan malas. "Terserah kau saja. Selama ini kau yang mengontrol hidupku, bukan?"

Kakashi memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang. "Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk mengontrol hidupmu, Sakura." Pada awalnya. Saat ia menerima tugas dari Hidan-sama. Menjaga dan melindungi gadis itu dari orang-orang yang ingin melukainya. Siapa pun itu. Seiring waktu berlalu, saat gadis itu beranjak dewasa, ketika gadis itu mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya yang tertutup masker, saat makan malam yang dibuatnya menjadi dingin karena menunggu dirinya pulang dan… ah, Sakura. Kenapa semuanya kini terasa begitu sulit?

Ia lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, berniat meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri. Mungkin untuk mengganti seragam pelayannya yang basah.

"Aku bisa pergi kalau kau mau. Sampai semuanya kembali tenang," ujar pria itu sambil membelakangi Sakura. Kemudian ponselnya kembali berdering. "Ayame?" Ia menyebut nama itu, membuat Sakura mendelik padanya.

Teganya, pikir Sakura sambil menatap pundak Kakashi yang lebar. Di saat seperti ini pun dia masih menerima telepon dari wanita-wanita itu. "Bodoh…" gumamnya pelan. "Kau bodoh, Kakashi-sensei."

Tangan Kakashi mencapai gagang pintu setelah menutup teleponnya saat mendengar suara Sakura. Ia berbalik pada gadis itu. "Apa?"

"Kau bodoh!" Sakura kini tertunduk, pundaknya nampak gemetar. "Pernahkah… pernahkah sekali saja di dalam kepala bodohmu itu, kau tidak memikirkan tugasmu? Pernahkah, dalam satu hari hidupmu kau memikirkan untuk melindungiku dengan kemauanmu sendiri, bukan karena tugas dari Ayahku?"

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya sebelah, tak percaya akan pendengarannya. "Maksudmu… aku…"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pria itu dengan sepasang mata hijaunya yang mulai tergenang air. "Aku menyukaimu, Kakashi-sensei." Tiba-tiba kedua tangannya terkatup di depan mulutnya, matanya melebar seolah memenuhi wajahnya yang mungil. Ia bergumam sesuatu dari balik tangannya, tapi Kakashi bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Ma-maksudku, rasa sukaku berbeda terhadap dirimu dan Sasuke. Aku akui, malam itu… aku berciuman dengannya untuk menarik perhatianmu. Maksudku… tidak bisakah kau menahanku untuk tidak pergi kencan dengannya saat itu?!" Sakura menarik-narik rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Tapi..." Saat itu wajah Sakura terlihat bahagia. Tidak mungkin kan dia melarang gadis itu untuk berkencan. Kakashi lalu berjalan ke arah gadis itu dan memeluknya. Ia tidak peduli dengan pakaian mereka yang basah, atau sisa-sisa air hujan yang jatuh di pundak masing-masing. Ini terlalu mengejutkan sampai-sampai ia memeluk gadis itu dengan erat, membuat Sakura akhirnya memukul-mukul pundaknya tanda menyerah.

"Tulangku remuk semua nanti," ujar Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk tapi dengan jelas Kakashi bisa melihat rona merah di pipinya. Ia menurunkan tubuh gadis itu dan tersenyum singkat. Selama beberapa hari gadis itu berpikir mengenai pertengkaran mereka. Betapa ia sangat merindukan pria itu mengacak-acak rambutnya, atau menggodanya saat mereka berada di dapur membuat sarapan. Mungkin memukul kepala Kakashi saat ia terlalu fokus pada bacaan buku sampul oranye miliknya. Ia rindu menyuruh Kakashi melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga atau sekedar memasak untuknya. Sakura lalu mendesah. Kakashi sangat berarti untuknya, ia akui itu.

"Apa itu benar?" Kakashi mengangkat dagu gadis itu membuat mata mereka kembali bertemu.

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. "Yang mana?"

"Yang tadi," sahut Kakashi dengan suara serak. Ibu jari kanannya menekan lembut dagu gadis itu.

"Hentikan, Kakashi!" Sakura memukul kembali pundak pria 32 tahun itu. Saat mata mereka sekali lagi bertemu, ia mengusap masker hitam Kakashi yang sobek di sebelah kanan. "Kau berdarah." Sakura menahan napas saat pria itu menggenggam tangannya.

"Yeah." Jawaban singkat dari pria itu membuat Sakura tersenyum lalu menarik tangannya dengan canggung. "Duduk di sana," tunjuknya pada sofa kusam kecoklatan yang terletak tak jauh dari jendela. Ia lalu membuka loker miliknya dan mengambil peralatan P3K sebelum mengambil duduk di sebelah Kakashi. Ia mengeluarkan _cotton bud_ dan juga alkohol lalu berkata, "Kau tidak akan membukanya?"

"Ingat dengan perkataanku saat kau mabuk?" Mata beda warna milik pria itu memperhatikan bagaimana jari-jari Sakura dengan lincah di dalam kotak obat. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan bermain-main, bodoh. Kita baru saja berbaikan." Sakura menekan _cotton bud_ di pipi Kakashi yang luka membuat pria itu meringis tertahan.

"Bilang dulu. Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" Kakashi tak melepaskan matanya dari gadis itu yang sekali lagi merona.

"Ya, Kakashi. Ya. Puas?" Sakura menelan ludah sekaligus menggerutu dalam hati. "Mengenai Sasuke, aku bisa mengurus itu nanti. Nah, buka maskermu sekarang, sensei." Tangannya yang memegang _cotton bud_ nampak gemetar melihat pria itu menyentuh maskernya dengan ujung jari dan mulai menariknya turun dengan perlahan. Ada noda darah di pipinya, membuat masker itu terasa lengket dan agak sakit saat ditarik. Dengan dada berdegup kencang, Sakura menunggu dan tak perlu menyentuh pipinya untuk tahu bahwa wajahnya terasa panas sekarang.

Tidak pucat, seperti yang selalu dibayangkannya saat masih kecil. Bibir Kakashi berwarna merah jambu… katakanlah sedikit pucat, oke. Ukurannya sangat proporsional dengan bentuk wajahnya yang memiliki rahang tegas seolah dipahat oleh pematung ternama. Ada belahan di bagian bawah bibirnya, tepat di tengah, dan juga tai lalat kecil di sudut kiri bibir atasnya. Saat menyentuhnya, telunjuk Sakura merasakan kelembutan di sana. Seperti buah plum yang baru dipanen, meski ia harus menahan diri untuk tak menciumnya saat ini. Hidung Kakashi melengkung indah dan Sakura bersumpah, para pria pasti ingin memiliki hidung seperti pria itu. Wajahnya seperti bintang film tapi auranya sangat berbeda. Dia seolah memenuhi ruangan seperti pria sukses yang tampan dan luar biasa. Tapi sederhana, putus Sakura kemudian.

Sakura lalu menyibak rambut Kakashi yang menutupi dahinya, ingin mengagumi karya alami itu selama mungkin. Perlahan jemarinya naik untuk mengusap bekas luka yang membentuk garis horizontal di mata kirinya.

"Sakitkah?"

"Dulu," sahut Kakashi pelan.

"Kau indah, Kakashi." Sakura kembali menyentuhkan ibu jarinya di bibir pria rambut perak itu.

"Itu yang selalu mereka katakan, Pinky." Kakashi menyeringai saat nama itu mengalir dari bibirnya. Sakura merengut. Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang terlihat sangat menarik namun dengan segera menghilang saat pipinya terasa perih karena alkohol yang dioleskan di sana. "Pelan-pelan, Pinky."

"Sudah." Sakura menepuk-nepuk pelan plester warna-warni di pipi pria itu. Oh, Kami-sama, tangannya masih saja bergetar dan rasa-rasanya tidak akan berhenti seperti itu. Dengan perasaan bergejolak di dadanya, ia menarik tangannya dari pipi Kakashi dan sekali lagi, mereka terdiam.

Kakashi tiba-tiba menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang, dipenuhi rasa frustasi. "Jika aku tidak keluar dari ruangan sialan ini…"

Sakura meneguk ludah. "Mungkin kita berdua perlu terapi." Sakura meletakkan kotak obat ke atas meja, mengambil masker hijau untuk dipakai Kakashi lalu berdiri, seragamnya yang mulai kering kini terasa kaku di tubuhnya. Ia menginginkan Kakashi dan tahu jika pria itu juga berpikir sama dengannya.

"Mungkin kita tidak seharusnya berduaan," desis Kakashi.

Sakura terkesiap dengan implikasi pernyataan itu. "Jangan berkata begitu!"

Kakashi ikut berdiri, memasang masker yang tadi diberikan Sakura sebelum menyeberangi ruangan dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Sebelum keluar, ia menoleh pada Sakura yang masih berdiri kaku. "Kujemput kau pulang nanti."

"Uh, ya," sahut Sakura gugup.

"Jangan lupa telepon aku, oke Pinky?"

Sakura ingin melempar sesuatu ke wajah pria itu tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Saat tubuh jangkung Kakashi menghilang di balik pintu, ia terduduk lemas kembali di sofa dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya nanti?!

**KSKS**

Sakura berdiri di depan pintu kedai yang sudah tertutup sejak pukul 10 malam. Ia sudah menunggu Kakashi selama 15 menit dan hal itu membuatnya bingung. Mengingat kejadian tadi di ruang istirahat, ia berharap pria itu tak datang menjemputnya. Ia masih memikirkan cara bagaimana harus menghadapi pria itu. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga berharap agar Kakashi segera datang.

Ia mendesah, menatap lampu-lampu jalan dan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Kedsnya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai trotoar dan sesekali ia melirik ke arah jalan dimana Kakashi muncul nantinya. Dan di sanalah pria itu, berjalan dengan santai sambil memegang tengkuknya dengan kepala tertunduk. Rambut peraknya nampak bercahaya di bawah sinar lampu jalan. Ia memakai kaos putih yang ditutupi oleh kemeja biru tua yang digulung hingga siku. Kemejanya tak dikancing, dan siapa pun bisa melihat jika pria itu memiliki dada yang bidang. Saat menengadah, ia melihat gadis itu sudah menunggunya dengan wajah heran.

"Di mana mobilmu?" tanya Sakura begitu ia sampai di hadapan gadis itu.

"Kita jalan kaki saja. Lebih sehat." Kakashi tersenyum lalu meraih ransel gadis itu dan menyampirkannya di pundaknya sendiri. "Maaf telat. Tadi aku harus mengantar seorang nenek…"

"Ya ya ya." Sakura memutar sepasang bola mata hijaunya dengan malas. Mereka berjalan kaki dan terdiam. Suasana canggung kembali melayang di antara mereka. Sakura akhirnya membuka suara, "Kau suka padaku, sensei?"

"Ya," sahut Kakashi pelan. Matanya menatap ke depan dan ia berusaha untuk terlihat santai, meski jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, karena gadis itu. Hanya Sakura yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku, sensei?" tanya Sakura lagi yang berusaha menyamai langkah pria itu.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu." Benar, ia tak tahu sejak kapan ia memiliki perasaan ini di dalam dirinya. Seolah tiba-tiba saja ia menabrak pintu kaca dan setelah itu ia sadar akan perasaannya terhadap Sakura. Ia lalu menarik napas panjang, berusaha membunuh kekakuan di antara mereka saat melihat penjual roti bakar tak jauh dari mereka. "Kau lapar?" tanya Kakashi dengan menawan.

"Sedikit." Sakura mengangkat bahunya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana pria itu berlari menjauh darinya menuju penjual roti bakar dan beberapa menit kemudian pria itu kembali ke sisinya. Sesaat Sakura bisa menghirup aroma vanila yang menyeruak dari tubuh jangkung di sampingnya.

"Ini pakai selai bluberi. Kau suka?" Kakashi menyodorkan sebungkus roti bakar padanya.

"Dan punyamu?" Sakura menghirup aroma roti bakar lalu mulai menggigitnya. Selai bluberi terasa meleleh di lidahnya.

"Stroberi, seperti kau." Tiba-tiba Kakashi meringis saat Sakura menendang betisnya dengan keras. Tanpa merasa bersalah ia berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih terpincang di belakangnya. Ia tidak mau Kakashi melihat wajahnya yang kini memerah. Dengan segera ia menghabiskan rotinya lalu duduk di sebuah halte.

Kakashi menghampirinya tak lama kemudian dengan sebotol air mineral. "Minumlah." Sakura meraih botol tersebut dan mulai meneguknya. Sesaat ia merasakan jari Kakashi di sudut bibirnya, membuatnya hampir tersedak. "Sisa roti."

Sakura tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia takut jika bergerak sedikit saja, maka tubuhnya meleleh seperti mentega tidak kurang dalam dua detik. Jari Kakashi terasa dingin namun lembut, menyingkirkan remah-remah roti dari sana. Ada titik-titik air di bagian atas bibirnya, dan pria itu mengusapnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Sudah bersih." Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya mendapati wajah Sakura seperti kepiting rebus dan terus menatapnya, mengagumi gadis itu seakan tak pernah bosan.

"Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu, sensei." Suara Sakura terdengar bergetar. Lampu halte menyinari wajah Kakashi yang tegas dan memikat.

"Salah?" Kakashi melipat tangannya ke dada, mencoba terus menggoda gadis itu. Oh, Kami-sama, betapa ia sangat menyukai lesung kecil tepat di sudut bibir Sakura. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya? Tubuhnya bergerak cepat mendekati gadis itu, menarik maskernya turun dan mengecup lesung kecil di sana, dengan lembut, membuat kedua tangan Sakura terkulai di pangkuannya. Ia bisa merasakan gadis itu berhenti bernapas, bahkan mendengar degup jantung mereka yang berdetak semakin cepat dan cepat. Mereka tidak peduli dengan bis yang berhenti di halte dan akhirnya menderu menjauh meninggalkan mereka.

Sakura merasa dirinya benar-benar goyah, tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan ia merasa bersalah karena sangat menginginkan Kakashi. Perasaan itu datang begitu saja, membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Ia mendesah tertahan saat merasakan sudut bibirnya digigit kecil oleh pria itu dan tak lama, Kakashi membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Sakura, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau keramas, Sakura?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Astaga, kenapa aku bisa menyukai pria seperti dia? "Idiot!" Kakinya kembali melayang di betis Kakashi membuat si rambut perak mengerang pelan. Lalu ponsel gadis rambut merah jambu itu kemudian berdering. "Ya, Ino?" Suara Ino yang nyaris melengking, membuat Sakura harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memucat dan dengan kaku ia menghadap Kakashi. "Ino… Dia tadi di dalam bis dan melihat kita."

"Lalu?" Kakashi memasang kembali maskernya dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Ia berdiri, menarik tangan Sakura dan menautkan jemari mereka.

"Aku… ano… itu…" Sakura mengikuti langkah pria itu dengan ragu namun saat melihat Kakashi berbalik padanya dan tersenyum hingga membuat kedua matanya membentuk huruf 'n', keraguannya berangsur menghilang.

"Ayo pulang," ujar Kakashi dengan tenang namun dalam, mempererat tautan jemari mereka.

Sepertinya besok akan menjadi hari yang paling melelahkan bagi mereka berdua

**TBC**

**KSKS**

Review plis?


End file.
